Coming Home
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: The finale in the 'Home' trilogy. The extended Winchester family had settled into something resembling normal, but Sam still felt as if he was on the outside looking in. Then came the day the last sight along the road of the two time-lines appeared. Sending the brothers on a journey of discovery to find what it truly meant to be a Winchester and for Sam to find himself. AU season 8
1. prologue

**Hello all. As requested here is the last instalment in the Home trilogy, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Henry Winchester was a keen young man. He was excited about being given the opportunity to follow in his fathers footsteps and become one of the men of letters. The secret society which dealt with all things supernatural, studied and researched them. And today was a big day, for today was his and Josie's initiation. Speaking of the lady, there she was in front of him in an evening dress.

"Josie. No one told me this initiation was a formal affair." he said to her smiling at his friend and partner.

"Well, someone had to class up the joint, right, Henry?" Josie replied adjusting the men of letters pin on his tie so that it sat just so.

"Ain't that the truth?" Henry responded. He was nervous and excited about what was to happen there this evening. This was his first step on the road to making a difference, to saving people from that which they knew nothing about.

"The hard part's over, right? We made it." Josie said, trying to sound reassuring but instead sounding as if she was asking him to confirm that they truly were here, that they had in fact made it.

Before Henry could answer a man wearing a hooded cape with the men of letters symbol upon it opened the door they are standing by.

"Ms. Sands?" he said quietly and Josie moved towards him. It was her time. Henry smiled at her as she looks over her shoulder before entering the room. They would both be full members soon, of that he had no doubt.

Once the door closed behind her and the cloaked man he sat, pulling of his coat and hat in the process. Waiting for his turn. But suddenly the night was split by the sound of a scream from the room Josie and the man had entered and Latin being shouted. Henry ran to the room only to have the most horrific sight greet him. Two of the men meant to initiate them were dead on the floor, a third was trying to repeat an exorcism. Henry had no idea what to do.

"Henry. Do not let Abaddon get it." A man whispered from the floor, it was the fourth meant to initiate them. Henry bent down to him and he pressed a small wooden box into his hand. Looking round henry watched Josie grab the man speaking Latin by the throat and as her eyes turned black she snapped his neck.

At that Henry ran from the room. He needed to protect the box, he needed to go far away where Abaddon would never find him. Running into the room which held the ingredients for spells and locking the door behind him Henry started to mixing those that he needed for what he had planned to do. Grabbing a knife and adding his blood to the bowl he then drew a symbol upon the door and started saying the words he would need.

As henry completed the spell the door started to shake and he wrenched it open. In a burst of light he fell through, hoping that his plan would work to save them all from the knight of hell stalking him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this since I started writing it. I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Two years ago the Winchesters, with the help of Samuel Colts descendent Melissa Braeburn, had stopped Eve taking over the world and turning everyone into monsters. After that they had gone back to there regular every day lives. With Dean and Cas hunting, Bobby and Crowley doing there research and Rose and Gabriel happily taking care of their family. Sam had returned to school. Going back to his studying in the hopes of graduating well and getting a good job at the end of the day.

He never called or tried to contact Melissa after she left Bobby's house. Yes he had promised he would, and he had intended to but, he never did. A part of him regretted it, for he truly thought that maybe they could have had something, but the other, larger side of him was afraid of how she would react if she knew the truth about him. It was better to leave things as they were in his mind.

And so he worked. The years past and he graduated from law school and managed to get a job, though it wasn't near Sioux Falls as he wanted it to be, it was in Lebanon, Kansas, but it was all he could get. Maybe after he had been there a few years he could transfer closer to Bobby's. Dean and Cas of course stopped by regularly when in the area so he wasn't completely alone. But it was strange not to be surrounded by research into the supernatural when at home, to not have Gabriel sneaking sweets to his kids only to have Rose whack him round the head for doing it. To not hear the British accent of Crowley calling him moose repeatedly when he wanted something, to not have Bobby call him an 'idijt' on a daily basis. Sam was lonely, and he wanted his family. But he had decided on this course, he had wanted normal and now he had it. He just didn't realise normal would be so...boring.

But today would be different. Because today was the day he went back home if it was only briefly. He had taken two weeks off of work and his car was all packed and ready to go. Tonight he would enjoy a beer with his brother and sister and the day after tomorrow he would stand up with his brother as he married his former angel. The ceremony once again being performed by god. Sam was happy for his siblings, they had there angels, there soul-mates. There partners for all time. But sometimes, when he watched them he felt jealously curl itself around inside in him. Oh not for either of there men, no he was a strictly women only guy, but what they had. Gabriel and Rose where so in tune with each other that they knew just what the other needed before they did themselves. He had seen it so often with those two. And Dean and Cas, well the moved as one, thought as one, there no longer was truly a line where Dean ended and Cas started, they had became, as Rose and Gabriel called it, Destiel. And yet here he was all alone. Of course it was at times like this his mind would go to Melissa. The only woman who he believed it was possible to have that with, but no. he couldn't. She knew too much about the supernatural to be able to date the guy who started the freaking apocalypse, forget anything else. He was sure he would find the right woman eventually, but he was really starting to wonder when that would be.

Sam pulled up outside the house to see a small blonde haired terror run from the front door screeching with laughter followed quickly by a slightly bigger dark haired girl, both of whom threw themselves on him as soon as he got out of the car. One attached to each leg.

"Hi Issy, Jay." he said smiling down at his niece and nephew. "You going to let go of me so I can walk?"

At that both children just shook there head at him and clung on tighter, but they also moved so that he could walk with them on his feet. They had been greeting him like this ever since he had, after a few drinks on thanks giving, walked round the house with them attached to his legs. With a sigh Sam started to make his way into the bustling kitchen that was the heart of the Singer-Winchester home.

Once inside the children soon deserted him to go do whatever it was they did, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask half the time, especially as Jay was Gabriel's son. He may only be two but he already had the concept of mischief down to a tee and Isobel at the grand old age of almost five would just sit back and watch, showing her traits of Castiel in Sam's opinion. But anyway they left him at the doorway, where he just stood and watched as Rose moved round the room cooking dinner with Deans help while Cas and Gabriel were discussing some biblical story, Sam guessed it was for Gabe's sermon on Sunday but you never know, with the two former angels they could just be talking about a fond family memory. Moving quietly down the corridor with his bag, heading to his room he past the study, which was an oasis of calm, with Bobby and Crowley both sitting back with a number of books open in front of them. What they were researching Sam didn't know but he itched to go in and join them, instead he made his way to his room, putting his bag on the bed before going back to the kitchen to see his family.

Arriving back down the stairs he shared greetings with them all and grabbed himself a beer. Then sat down at the table and watched the two couples as they unconsciously showed there love for each other. And sitting there he realised that he was fed up with waiting for it to happen for him. He wanted his someone special too. It was no fun being on the outside of there relationships, not any more. Not that he knew how to go about fixing it.

Later that night, when he had drunk more than he had planed to do, though he wasn't the only one, he mentioned his wish to find his soul-mate to Dean and Rose, though of course his brothers advice was typical,

"Tell Gabe, maybe he can give you the number of a cupid." Dean joked.

Rose on the other hand didn't say anything. In her mind Sam had already found his perfect partner in Melissa, why he had never called her she would never understand, but it wasn't her place to tell him that.

The next day he spent his time reconnecting with all his family, once the hangover had past, that night they all went to bed early, for tomorrow was Castiel and Dean's wedding, a momentous day. Though no one really knew how momentous it would actually be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update. You guys are great.**

 **So heres the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean stood in front of his mirror uttering a varied and colourful selection of swear words as he tried and failed for the fifth time to tie his tie. Chuckling at him Sam walked over to join him.

"Come here let me do it for you." He said bending down as he reached for his brothers tie and did it up in a few quick strokes.

"How's that?" He asked turning his brother so he could look in the mirror.

"Just you wait until your wedding day then tell me how easy it is." Dean mumbled instead of replying. His brother had tied it perfectly damn him.

"Yeah well, when that comes you can do mine up for me okay?" Sam responded still chuckling at Dean's nerves.

"It wouldn't be that bad if freaking god was marrying us. I mean god. And he's going to be my father in law. How the hell do I deal with that?" Dean asked turning to Sam looking slightly panicked, Sam really didn't know how to respond. Luckily for him a new voice joined them from the doorway.

"It's not that bad really, what with his whole none interference policy." Rose said as she ran her eyes up and down the suited and booted Dean. "Well don't you just look divine." She commented once she finished smiling at him.

"Don't objectify me." Dean replied though he did go slightly red at her complement.

"And there I was thinking all brides liked to be told how beautiful they look on their wedding day." Rose replied with a smirk as she moved forwards and bushed the shoulders of his suit and adjusted his lapels so they sat just so.

"Really?" was all Dean could think to reply to that sentence. Damn her for implying he was the bride at this wedding. Not that he really cared, all he cared about was that in a few short hours he would be married to Cas. To him that was the most important thing in the world.

Before Rose could reply there was a crash from the closest behind them, the door swung open and out stepped a man who none of them had ever seen before, causing both brothers to raise their guns and push Rose behind them. Rose thought the stranger looked familiar, and he had just come out of a closest which meant… oh crap.

"Henry? Henry Winchester?" She said in disbelief, this could not be happening today of all days. Hell no. It was Cas and Deans wedding day, they did not need uninvited guests in the form of the Winchesters long lost granddad and Abaddon, speaking of which she best call in the cavalry. With that thought she stuck her head out of the door and screamed "GABRIEL!" before turning back into the room.

Henry on the other hand had looked at the woman and having not recognised her instead turned to the two men in front of him wondering which his son was.

"Which of you is John Winchester?" he asked urgently to them and when he got no response he asked again. "Please, time is of the essence! Which of you is John Winchester?"

"Uh, neither." Sam replied really confused about why this guy was a) asking for their father after falling out of the closest and b) how it was that Rose seemed to know what was going on. Well actually b) had become part of the course around here what with her TV show knowledge. But still who the hell was this guy?

"Look henry, I don't have time to explain right now what's going on, but you are going to have to trust me. My names Rose Winchester and I know what is coming." Rose said going up to the man and gently putting a hand on his arm. At her name he looked at her more closely.

"Are you John's wife?" He asked because maybe that would make sense, it would mean that John was here at least.

"Yeah not exactly-" Rose replied wondering what else she could say when the running of feet heralded the arrival of the rest of the household with Gabriel in the lead.

"Whoa, what's going on? Wait is that-?" Gabriel asked her taking a good look at the man.

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Which mean-" Gabriel said almost to himself.

"Yes." Rose confirmed making everyone frown at the two of them for having such a cryptic conversation.

"Abaddon, lovely." Gabriel sighed before walking away from the room and towards his and Roses.

"Wait did he just say Abaddon, as in Abaddon the knight of hell who died years ago Abaddon?" Crowley asked alarmed. Knights of hell had never been among his favourite demons.

"Yes, but she didn't die she time travelled. To here and now. So we should probably all vacate the room." Rose replied trying to shuffle everyone out.

"Wait but hells closed so how…" Dean asked completely confused about what the hell was going on let alone what a knight of hell actually was.

"Dean-o if you really want me to go into the complicated mathematics of time travel I will gladly, but can we do that later? I would prefer to remove Abaddon from the face of the earth and send her sorry ass back to hell first." Gabriel replied returning to the room carrying his angel blade.

"But you need the first blade to do that." Crowley joined in the conversation.

"I'm hoping not." Replied Gabriel as he stood with blade in hand in front of the closest.

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked coming to stand beside him though eyeing the closest warily.

"Well hell is closed for business right? So I'm hoping her power is reduced so much that I can exorcise her ass down there and hopefully save the meat suit. If that doesn't work, then this should." Gabriel replied holding up his blade to show what he meant not that he took his eyes off of the closest door. When that bitch came through he was not going to have a lot of time to do what he needed too.

"We should draw a devils trap on the floor by the closest so she can't leave." Castiel said grabbing the spray paint from Dean's duffle that was on the floor and staring to draw the most powerful devils trap he knew.

"Good thinking kiddo. The rest of you out. Well apart from Crowley you could well be of use here." Gabriel said moving so he was out of Castiel's way as he drew.

"Me how?" Crowley asked not sure he really wanted the answer to that question. He didn't trust Gabriel not to throw him in the lions here.

"Your gonna do the talking while I do the chanting." Gabriel replied with a smirk at him, though his eyes didn't move, it was nearly time.

"Oh how lovely. I'm so glad you wish to include me archangel-boy." Crowley grumbled but he took up a stance next to Gabriel. He understood the archangel's idea even if he didn't particularly like it.

"Well you're the closest thing we have to the king of hell right now so get ready, cos she's on her way." Gabriel replied moving so he was at the ready but slightly hidden from the door of the closet.

"King of hell?" Crowley asked in disbelief but it seemed they were out of time for explanations.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. So here we are another chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel just had time finish drawing the devil's trap in front of the closet and had thrown a rug over the top, and Rose and Sam had managed to hustle everyone else out of the room into the corridor beyond, when the closet once again began to shake and with a burst of light the door flew open and a walked out a woman with red hair.

"Well look at this, a welcome party, though I'm not sure I like the carpet you have laid for me." Abaddon spoke as she stepped into the devils trap and tried to move off of it.

"Hello Abaddon, it's been a while." Crowley said from his place in front of her, Gabriel having moved so that Abaddon could not see him in the shadows.

"Has it? What year are we in?" Abaddon asked Crowley condescendingly, if she had to be met by any demon he would not have been her first choice, hell this little cockroach wouldn't have been on the list, but he was here so she might as well make use of him.

"One where I'm the king of hell and you are my subject." Crowley replied giving the play his all. He didn't understand why Gabriel had said he was the king of hell, though that had been what he was in the process of becoming when Rose cured him, but he would enjoy pissing this bitch off. She always thought herself so far above everyone else.

"I think I must have come through to a different reality, because a salesman like you would never become king of hell." Abaddon spat at him making him just raise an eyebrow at her in amusement. Though secretly he really hoped that Gabriel's plan worked and he didn't have to deal with her getting out thank you very much.

"If you say so. But I have you trapped so it doesn't really matter does it?" he replied with an indifferent shrug.

"I will get out and kill you." She threaten glaring at him but before he could respond another voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah I don't think that will be happening anytime soon sweetheart." Gabriel said in his coldest most powerful sounding voice which made all the people in the corridors hair stand on end. They did have a tendency to forget just who he was sometimes.

"Gabriel." Abaddon said in a slightly more wary tone.

"Well I am impressed, you remember me." Gabriel replied in the same tone smiling a cold smile at her.

"I will kill you too. You do not have the power to destroy me." Abaddon blustered at him. In truth she wasn't one hundred percent sure who would win in a fight between herself and an archangel.

"Really? Shall we give that a try?" Gabriel said in a gleeful voice before his tone changed and he started chanting an exorcism in enochian. Why use Latin when you can use the language of angels? It was far more powerful than the Latin version would be anyway. Though still in theory not powerful enough to exorcise a knight of hell, of course that was before the gates got slammed shut.

"What? No this shouldn't work." Abaddon said as she felt her essence turn inside her borrowed body.

"Well what can I say, a lot has changed since you left." Crowley replied looking at his nails as if what was happening in front of him bored him.

"What… like a… demon… working… with a… archangel?" Abaddon gasped out as she fell to the floor holding her throat trying to keep herself from being banished to hell. Though she would get out again. It wouldn't take her long, but it was definitely an inconvenience. Though Crowley's next words froze her to the bone.

"Actually no, more like a demon being turned human to shut the gates of hell and then working with an archangel to exorcise the evilest bitch he ever knew. Tell everyone I said hello now won't you?" and with that Gabriel finished the exorcism and a black cloud of demon smoke rushed out of the woman's mouth and fell through the floor returning to hell where it belonged. Leaving a collapsed female body behind.

As soon as the demon had left to be returned to hell Gabriel rushed to the woman hoping that she had survived the ordeal. Checking her pulse he found it was weak but it was there, bringing his fingers up to her forehead he allowed his grace to flow into her. Just enough to give her the strength to stay alive, it was all he could do but it would do for now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I would like to thank maxfan28535 and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those you have followed and favoured since my last up date.**

 **So here we are the next chapter. This is more just a look into everyone's heads, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Rose stood in the corridor behind Sam, Dean and Cas who had been the last out of the room and in front of Henry. She briefly wondered where Issy and Jay were, but considering Bobby was also missing she guessed they were with him and he would keep them safe. They had a plan designed if anything like this should ever happen. Whoever had the children was to bundle them into a car and drive hell for leather to the church and pray for God's assistance. And though her father-in-law could claim until he was blue in the face that he wouldn't help or interfere, they all knew that if his grandchildren where being threatened he would bend a few rules to help them. So she wasn't worried about them. She just hoped this worked, she would prefer not to have to kill Abaddon's meat-suit. She guessed it would be nice for Henry to have someone from his time with him here. It was going to be quite a lot to take in when they actually got to the talking bit. But right now she needed to concentrate on what was happening in that room. She listened to Crowley sass the knight of hell and smiled, yep you can take the demonic out of a guy but he didn't really change. He was just a lot less homicidal. And then she heard her husband's voice and it made the hairs on her arms stand up. Damn he could be scary when he wanted to be, but he was still her Gabriel, he would always be her Gabriel. When he finished the exorcism and she heard the thud of the woman collapsing she leant back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Fighting Abaddon was one part of the TV show she really hadn't wanted to relive thank you very much.

* * *

Sam stood behind his brother, gun in hand, and ready to fight whatever came their way if needed. He would protect his family, it was his job. And yeah he may not have been on a hunt in the last two years, that didn't mean he didn't keep himself in shape. The call back for the Eve situation had shown him that he could be needed at any time, and as such he needed to be constantly at the ready. Hell he still kept a go bag packed with some clothes and weapons in the back of his car which he drove to work everyday, so if he got the call he was ready. Of course he hadn't expected to be needed on Deans wedding day, but hell they were Winchesters, this was just their luck. But either way he knew that if things went bad in the room his job would be to get Rose and the other guy out while Dean and Cas fought this knight of hell. He was under no illusions, as he and Dean had once been in sync when fighting, his position had been taken by Cas. If he tried to help he would probably just get in the way. And so he stood at the ready and listened, eyebrows raising when Crowley proclaimed himself the king of hell, but you know whatever it took and all that. And when Gabriel spoke he was reminded of the other times he had met archangels, which really weren't the best memories, but they all had that aura when they wanted to make use of it, from what he knew at any rate. He also knew that had he been in Abaddon's place right now he would probably be shitting himself. Hmm, note to self. Don't piss off his brother-in-law too much. He also tried really hard to understand the exorcism that Gabriel was reciting, yeah okay there were no demons left, but still it was always good to know these things. Not that he could make much head way with it. Hmm, one of these days he was going to have to ask Cas or Gabriel to teach him enochian, well better be Cas actually, Gabriel would probably teach him rude words saying they meant something else just for his own amusement. When he heard the end of the exorcism and the sound of a body collapsing he smiled slightly, now they just had to hope that the woman was okay.

* * *

Dean stood at the door watching his very soon-to-be husband finishing his devils trap and fling a rug over it before he came to join him. There was no way that Dean was going to leave without Cas. Nope, never going to happen. But once Cas joined him in the corridor he pushed him back so that neither of them could see into the room and as such could not be seen by the woman he heard in there. God she sounded a right bitch, though he had to agree with her assessment of Crowley as the king of hell. I mean he was nothing. Or maybe he had just forgotten what the demon Crowley was like in favour of the human one he now knew, and yeah okay, actually on occasion got along with. When Gabriel spoke he was taken aback. He kept forgetting the man was a damn archangel, or had been? He really didn't understand what the guy was anymore, Cas had tried to explain it to him once, something about Gabriel's soul being made from his grace or some such crap. He really didn't care, but hearing him now he thought he should maybe have made more of an effort to find out. I mean the guy sounded like he would happily smite the bitch and that it would take nothing to do it. But he thought he couldn't smite anymore? He hoped so, Dean did not want to end up with his eyes burnt out cos something had gone wrong with him and Cas or he called Gabriel something he didn't like. Or though knowing his brother-in-law he would only smite him if he upset Rose. She seemed to be the thing the archangel/human revolved around after all. And seeing as Rose was his little sister, Dean certainly couldn't find fault with that. But right now he needed to concentrate on what was happening in that room, cos he knew that he and Cas where Crowley and Gabriel's back up. Cos there was no way that Cas would just walk away if that bitch attacked his brother, a sentiment that Dean understood. So he listened, ready to rush into the room if a fight broke out. And when he heard the end of Gabriel's chant and the thud of a body hitting the floor he felt two contradictory things. The first being glad that Cas hadn't had to fight and so wasn't hurt, and two a wish that they had had to fight, to remove the adrenalin now pumping his body. Oh well there were other ways of removing that, he thought with as smirk as he looked at his groom. Oh yeah many ways, and tonight was his wedding night. Though now he was thinking maybe he wouldn't have to wait that long as Cas turned to look at him with a smile and leaned in and gave him a kiss, what for Dean had no idea, but he certainly wasn't going to say no.

* * *

Castiel got out of the room just in time. He heard the door open and he glimpsed a woman walk out before he plastered himself against the wall and concentrated on listening to the conversations happening between Crowley, abandon and his brother. He remembered the knights of hell well. They had terrorised humanity for centuries until they had been put down, well all but two, and Cain was not up to fighting after that. He also remembered when Abaddon disappeared. At the time he had been a good angel, following the rules of heaven without thought or feeling, thinking they came from, his father himself. He had felt nothing when he had watched her take her current meat-suit, nor when she had butchered the last remaining men of letters in the hopes of getting there secrets. It never really crossed his mind that years later he would be the one dealing with her. Or the outcome of the transportation. He took a quick glance down the line of people in the corridor to Henry Winchester, Dean and Sam grandfather, and his soon to be grandfather-in-law. He knew the reason he had come through to this time. It had been his garrison. Oh they had been following orders and the angels would not let anything interfere with their plans for the apocalypse, as such he would never be able to reach John Winchester. He wondered how the man would feel when he realised that he would never see his son again? Before as an angel those thoughts wouldn't have crossed his mind, but now, as a human with a daughter of his own? That thought now caused an ache in his heart and he swore that he would do everything he could to make Henry happy here, with what was left of his family. At that he turned back to the conversation in the room, smiling when he felt the power radiating off of his brother even if he knew that Gabriel would pay for that later. Unlike previously he knew Gabriel no longer had an infinite amount of power to play with. In fact he had very little and had to give it time to 'recharge' for want of a better word. But he also knew that Gabriel would use everything he had to protect his family from Abaddon. Castiel wished briefly that he could help him. But one look at the man beside him, the love of his life, and he knew he wouldn't trade that in for anything. And so he got ready to rush into that room and fight the knight of hell if Gabriel faltered. If his power was not enough, then Castiel would do what he could to finish that which his brother started, and he knew he would be doing it with the love of is life at his side. He relaxed when he heard the end of the exorcism, one he had not heard spoken aloud for a long time, it was nice to on occasion to hear the mother tongue, and then he heard the thud of a body. It was over, Abaddon was gone and they could continue on with their day. With that in mind he turned to Dean only to see lust coursing through his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he just leaned in and kissed the man he loved for all he was worth. He was happy, nothing else would spoil their wedding day.

* * *

Henry Winchester stood behind the woman who had the same last name as him but was not married to his son. That confused him. John should be here, and he had no brothers or sisters, so who was this woman. And what did she mean when she said she knew what was coming? Was she a psychic? He had stood there as she and another man, one who was short with blonde hair had talked, though he could not follow their conversation, then a British man joined in. he guessed that the British man had some relation to the woman who was also British from the sounds of it, but he still did not understand. And then there was another man drawing a devils trap (What was that?) on the floor, though observing his movement Henry was able to determine he meant a key of Solomon, but he had never heard it called a devils trap before. Though he imagined the name made sense, or though he doubt it could indeed hold Lucifer, but these people didn't have the knowledge he did so he could not expect them to realise there mistake. They were not men of letters, that much he was sure. Once outside he got ready to listen to what it was the two men they had left in the room where going to do against a knight of hell. And what they said made his eyebrows rise. For a start one of the men proclaimed himself the king of hell and he seemed to know the demon. What was John doing in a house with demons? The next was when the other man spoke, he had a power which Henry had never felt before. He was starting to wonder just who these people were, the king of hell and, did she just say… Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel? What was going on? Why were the archangel Gabriel and the king of hell working together? What had happened to world he knew? He then heard chanting in a language he was sure was enochian, not that he was fluent in it, but that made sense, it was the language of the angels and it seemed this Gabriel was the one speaking it. And as he heard the king of hells last sentence to the demon his eyebrows rose even further. Did he just say… the gates of hell had been closed? But how? How was that possible? He had so many questions for these people. And as soon as the chanting finished he turned to the ones with him in the corridor about to ask them, but before he could say a word the man who had drawn the key of Solomon turned to one of the men who had been in the room when Henry had arrived and he kissed him. And not one other in the corridor batted an eyelid at it. What? What was going on here? I mean, that was …that was blasphemous. Surely they didn't just do that with an archangel in the next room. Surely Gabriel would blast them from the face of the earth for that behaviour. It was too much, there was too much change and he didn't understand what was going on, but he was determined to find out. But first he wanted to check on Josie. He no longer trusted leaving alone her with these people. With that he stormed down the corridor surprising all the others there and stormed into the room, only to see Josie sitting up and staring at the blonde man as if he created the world. Just what was going on here? Oh he was going to get answers, of that there was no doubt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here we are the next chapter, now the story will move on a bit (a little bit). Now I know this chapter goes between people's point of view and I hope I have made it clear who is thinking what but if you want me to make it clearer please give me a shout. Now this is still a kind of background getting into the story chapter, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Josie woke from the nightmare of possession to find herself looking into the kindest golden eyes she had ever seen. She knew, from the knowledge that Abaddon had left her with that this being in front of her was the archangel Gabriel. She could not believe she was in the presence of such a being, she had so many questions for him. But first there was one thing she needed to say, though she did not believe it would ever be enough.

"Thank you." She whispered up at him making him smile.

"All in a day's work around here Josie." Gabriel replied trying not to startle her.

"You know my name." She replied then blushed at the stupidity of such a statement, he was an archangel, he no doubt knew more than she could ever comprehend.

Before he could reply she heard feet behind her and she watched as the archangel turned to look at the doorway. Though why she had no idea, though when she turned as well she saw Henry standing there and behind him a group of people.

"Henry." She said with a smile to the man who had been her friend. Before…

"Josie, are you well?" He asked rushing to her side as Gabriel moved so he could take his place. She felt the loss of the archangel keenly. He had saved her, she did not want him to leave, though no doubt he had much more important things to do than stay with her.

"I am fine Henry. Or as fine as I can be." She replied searching the other people as they came into the room, trying to work out just who they all were. It was then that she saw a woman, not far from her own age, approach Gabriel and wrap her arms around him. Gabriel, the archangel, who was now sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. What was going on?

"Here let's get you up." Came the British voice of the demon Crowley making her flinch from his touch. "Sorry love, maybe Moose or Squirrel can give you a hand." With that Crowley stepped back from her and out of what she knew was a key of Solomon, so he couldn't be a demon any more, then she remembered his words before she left. He was as human as Josie herself now.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…" Josie said trying to reassure him that it was fine, yet still not able to bring herself to take his hand.

"I know love, believe me, I know." Crowley said in an understanding voice and moved out of the way as Sam came forward to give her a hand, while Dean who still had his gun out, just in case. He had no idea who these people where or what was going on. It was always better to be ready than caught off guard in his mind. Cas was over with Gabriel and Rose helping his brother up. Seemed that whatever he did to get rid of the hell bitch had drained him somewhat, but other than that he seemed okay. And as he had his wife and brother fusing over him he should be fine, so Dean turned his attention back to the two strangers in their midst. When he looked at the women he felt sorry for her, being possessed was not a cake walk that was for sure. Not that he had ever been in that position, but he had spent enough years in hell to understand enough.

* * *

With Crowley's words a tall man with long hair came up to Josie with a nice smile on his lips and offered her his hand. Taking it in her own she allowed him to pull her up and walk her to the bed in the room where she once again sat, though physically she didn't feel that bad, tried yes, but it was the memories in her mind which made her feel as if she was a fragile being, about to break in front of them all. But when she looked up she didn't see what she expected, instead of the condensing sympathy she had anticipated she saw in the tall man's eyes an understanding, and looking round she saw the a different but same understanding in the eyes of another man with the green eyes and short hairs, as well as Crowley's. It seemed as if they all had had their own experiences with what she was going through.

* * *

Sam helped the woman up. He had only the vaguest idea of what she was going through, he had only been possessed by a demon for a short while, though then there was Lucifer, but he really tried not to think of him. Instead he concentrated on helping her to the bed where she could sit down. The man who had fallen out of the closet, and who he still had no idea was, followed her and sat at her side with his hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

"Josie, what happened, how did the demon get you?" The man asked and both Sam and Dean thought that was a jolly good question, but looking at the panic that came over Josie's face they both thought that it might be best to leave it be. But before they could speak there know-it-all little sister did it for them.

"The how is not important Henry. Josie is back and she is going to be fine. Abaddon is gone, and we have a wedding to go to." Rose interjected coming over to join the people around the new pair with Gabriel's hand in hers.

"A wedding? Whose?" Josie asked anything to take the attention away from her.

"That would be mine and Deans." Castiel responded smiling at the green eyed man who was still armed, turning to look at this Dean she saw an answering smile on his face, though his eyes never left her and Henry. He gave the air that this group of people were his to protect, never mind they included an archangel and the former king of hell.

"But… that's against god's law." Henry spluttered out making pretty much everyone there narrow their eyes at him.

"As a sort of wise man once said, god is completely indifferent to sexual orientation. And considering my **father** is conducting the wedding of my **brother** to my **wife's brother** , I don't think he really cares do you?" Gabriel asked glaring at the man for even thinking that Cas and Dean's marriage was wrong. If he could he would have taught him a lesson there and then about acceptance.

At that sentence Henry paled as he looked at the… archangel? Maybe? He didn't know but the look in the man's eyes told him that he was not someone he wanted to annoy.

"You are an angel?" Josie asked turning to Castiel making him smile that **that** was what she picked up from that sentence.

"I was, I am now human." Castiel replied amicably.

"Okay enough we need to get to the church, cos as much as I love my dad, he hates to be kept waiting, plus I guess Bobby has taken the kids already, which means he'll be fretting." Gabriel interrupted before they could play 20 questions, or through to be honest it was going to take a lot more than twenty to get these guys up to speed. And then there was the rest, he was going to have to think about how this was going to work. Because while he and Rose knew where the bunker was and all that, he really didn't want to be involved in this thank you very much.

"Which one?" Rose asked him with a smirk as if she knew exactly what was going through his mind, which to be honest he was pretty sure she did. And looking into her eyes it seemed she agreed completely about not getting involved. Yes this was her family as well as Dean and Sam's, but she had never known her father, to her he was just a name and a face on the TV. No this was the brother's journey of discovery, and this branch of the Winchesters was going to stay well clear.

"Both." He replied smiling at her in agreement. At that they both turned to everyone else in the room with matching smiles on their lips which just said, we are not telling you anything. It was enough to make there brothers groan when they saw them. They wouldn't be getting any help from them here, and the Winchester boys still had no idea who these two people truly were.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again. So as long as this site allows me, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was suggested that Josie and Henry stay at the house while the rest went to the wedding, Crowley even went as far as suggesting he stay with them, he still wasn't that keen about being around god, but Rose and Gabriel flatly refused, saying that they were all going and that was that. Dean had no idea why his sister and brother-in-law wanted the strangers at the wedding but he had learnt the hard way to trust their judgement over the years. And let's be honest when Rose decided something the only person who could possibly change her mind was her husband, and yet Gabriel on the whole stood beside everything she ever suggested. And so the wedding party increased by two.

Henry wasn't so sure he wanted to attend the wedding between two men, even if the archangel Gabriel, and yes Josie had confirmed that that was indeed who he was, said that it was okay and that god was performing the ceremony, god. As in the God. He really couldn't get his head around that. I mean he wasn't dressed for meeting god after all. Though it was something that no one else in the men of letters would be able to say he had done and as such he could use it to be above them. After all it seemed the woman with his last name was with an archangel, and checking her fingers he saw that she was wearing a wedding ring. So maybe god was part of his family? Even if he still didn't know how this woman fitted into it. But after his first protest of the marriage he learnt not to speak against it again and instead followed the rest of the people, who he was slowly learning the names of, there was Sam, and the former king of hell Crowley, Dean who it seemed to be brothers with Sam from what he had observed of their relationship, and the former angel Cas, but what sort of angel name was Cas? Then of course there was Gabriel and Rose and they spoke of a Bobby and kids? Whose children they were he had no idea but he got the impression that they were at the church already, with GOD. No he could not get his head round all of this, as such he just followed along. He had thought that these people knew less than him, that he was there superior, but it seemed that the reverse was actually correct. He was yet again the novice in the world, and he wasn't sure he like that.

Sam watched the two new members of their group with a hawk's eye. It was his brother's wedding day and if either of them even thought about doing anything else to upset it, they would have him to deal with. And right now, with Gabriel out of commission as if were, he was the more powerful best man. He had learnt their names, Henry and Josie, though he remembered that at the beginning Rose had called the man Henry Winchester, and Sam only knew of one Henry Winchester, and that was their grandfather who had run out on their dad and his mom when he was young. Though if he was Henry Winchester, was he that Henry Winchester? Cos if so, then that could well explain where he went. But the how and why escaped him, though looking at his sister and Gabriel he was sure they knew all the answers. But today was Deans wedding, finding out what the hell was going on with these people and maybe what had happened to his family was second to making sure Dean had the best damn wedding day possible after a knight of hell had descended upon them. Though knowing his brother he no doubt thought fighting a knight of hell before the ceremony as fun. With a shake of his head at the thought he climbed into the passenger seat of the impala with Rose and Crowley in the back. Gabriel was driving Cas, Henry and Josie to the church. Well time to, finally, get his brother hitched to his angel then.

* * *

They all arrived at the church to be greeted with Bobby holding a shot gun up at them. Once they had informed the man that all was well and had all pasted his tests, Josie and Henry rather startled to have holy water thrown over them and a silver knife sliced through their skin, they made their way into the church to find Chuck Shirley playing with two children, or rather making butterflies out of thin air and getting Isobel and Jay to chase them. Not to hurt them, but to bring they back to be released once again.

"Hello father." Castiel said as he and Dean were the first through the door. It was at this point that Dean remembered his doubts from earlier that day, about god becoming his father-in-law and conducting the ceremony.

"Hello Castiel, and Dean. You ready to make an honest man out of my son?" Chuck asked as he looked up with a twinkle of amusement in his eye as if he knew exactly what was going through Deans mind, which to be honest he did.

"Yeah, yes, definitely." Dean replied nodding his head after he had gulped away the lump in his throat. It was one thing to know that the prophet he used to know was god, it was another to come face to face with the guy after gaining this knowledge. And yes. Okay he saw him when he came to help Gabe with the Eve thing, but it wasn't like they talked or anything. In fact he studiously avoided having to talk to god if he could help it. He had after all cursed his name more than once in his life.

"Good, I would hate for Gabriel to have to punish you for hurting his little brother." Chuck replied with a Chuckle as Dean's eyes widened before he put his shoulders back and wrapped his arm around Castiel.

"Never going to happen." He replied with confidence before turning to Cas and smiling at the former angel who retuned it with equal assuredly. Nothing would ever come between them.

"I know. Shall we?" Chuck asked getting up and moving to the front of the church while everyone else came in through the door and got into their places. While this was not the normal wedding of a bride walking up the aisle neither Dean nor Cas could say no when where daughter had asked to be their bridesmaid as she was for her mother, and of course if Isobel was to be bridesmaid then Jay would have to be page boy. As such once everyone was seated Isobel walked up the aisle in her pretty bridesmaid dress holding her brothers hand to stop him from running of and causing chaos, followed by Dean and Cas walking hand in hand with Sam and Gabriel behind them. Once the children got to the front they grinned at their grandfather who just winked at them and then went to join their mother in the front pew leaving their fathers and uncles standing at the front.

The ceremony itself was short and to the point, there was no need of a sermon with those present, no doubt if Chuck had tried to give one his sons would have interrupted and corrected him, or at least Gabriel would have, Castiel on the other hand was so absorbed by staring at Dean Chuck was pretty sure that the roof could fall in and neither of them would notice. Though he knew that if anyone threatened their family they would both be aware of it before most people in the church. That was who they were, they were hunters, protectors of the innocent, and the family's defenders. He thought that some may have found it strange that he classed Castiel and Dean as such but not Sam and Gabriel, but they had their own roles to perform in the family unit, though one of them was still in the dark about his. Hmm, he might have to have a quite word in his daughter-in-laws ear about that. She was after all the one best situated to do what he could not, namely interfere. He had done as much as he could, making sure that Sam could only get a job in Lebanon, he after all knew what was coming. He had sent his cupid to do its job as well, but the middle Winchester was more stubborn than Chuck had given him credit for. And as such still hadn't made that call. But now, now Chuck felt was the right time. Now everything would fall into place, just as if should do. He was god, he didn't work on the human's time table after all. Yes, now was the perfect time to arrange the joining of two of the most powerful families in the fight against the supernatural through the middle Winchester. But he would need assistance, and he was sure that Rose would be glad to whisper in the right ear for him. And after all if Rose was doing the whispering he wasn't really interfering right?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So just a heads up, I won't be updating much in August due to holidays and stuff so don't worry if you don't get anything from me for a while. It's not that I've stopped writing, just having a break.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Henry and Josie sat towards the back of the church as the ceremony happened, Henry not being able to believe the man at the front was God, he looked far too shabby to be so, but either way he paid great attention to the people in the church. Trying to work out what relation any of these people had to his son. Because from what he could tell John was not among them. When god announced the names of those marrying his eyes grew wide and he just stared. For first there was Castiel, as in Castiel the angel of Thursday, and then the other man was Dean Winchester, so he was also a Winchester. This made no sense to him. Henry had no idea who these people where, but he also knew that he would get no answers, until they returned to the house. It seemed that Rose and Gabriel had made it very clear that this was there brother's day and if anyone ruined it further then they would deal with that person. How was not specified, but Henry was not stupid enough to go against an archangel. And so he just watched and remembered and studied all that was around him.

Josie on the other hand was still trying to come to terms with that fact that she was now free from the demon who had taken her. She remembered not all of what she had done as Abaddon, but even the small amount she did was more than enough for her. But right now she did not want to think about those things. Yes she would have to a some point, and no doubt Henry would have many questions for her, but right now she wanted to concentrate on those around her and the story these people could tell her. As such she sat back and enjoyed the wedding of the former angel Castiel and his partner Dean.

Once it was finished both Josie and Henry stood at the back as the rest went to congratulate the happy couple, trying to keep out of the way. Not that that lasted for long.

"So Henry Winchester and Josie Sands. It's a pleasure." came a humorous voice from their side. Turning, they found themselves confronted with the scruffy man who had performed the ceremony.

"Hello, umm, Giod?" Henry said sticking his hand out trying to make it sound like he was confident with this meeting though in truth he was shaking in his boots.

At his words God chuckled before shaking the hand he held out. "Call me Chuck, your grandchildren do."

"Grandchildren?" Henry asked his eyes widening in alarm. How could he have grandchildren? He was far too young.

"Yes, Dean, Sam and Rose Winchester." Chuck replied with a twinkle in his eye as he imparted this bit of information.

"But...grandchildren?" Henry asked once more, he really couldn't believe that those fully grown people where his grandchildren. I mean for a start they were not men of letters, so how could they be related to him directly?

"Don't worry I'm sure my sons will explain it all in good time. But you should know that a good time for them may not be soon enough for you. They do have a tendency to get side tracked with other concerns. Love and family being the top two. But don't go getting angry with them, that tends to get their backs up. Well Gabriel's at any rate and as the happy couple will no doubt be busy when you return I imagine he will be the one you will be talking to." Chuck said smiling even more and enjoying how Henry was doing such a good impression of a startled rabbit.

"I...err..." Henry muttered, trying to think of something to say but coming up short. I mean what do you say to God when he is discussing his sons so fondly? It confused the man from a different time no end.

"Yes I couldn't agree more." Chuck responded with a condescending pat on his arm before he turned to the woman with him. "So Josie, how are you feeling?"

"I honestly don't know." Josie replied, less in awe than Henry, though she imagined she should be terrified, but after being a host to Abaddon, meeting God didn't seem all that bad.

"Good answer. If I may make a suggestion, talking helps, especially if you do it to one who understands." Chuck replied earnestly to her while turning his head to look at the others in the church.

"I... ar..." Josie found herself also lost for words, because who on earth would be able to understand what it was she had gone through? With that thought she also turned to look at the people in the church, well maybe one of them would, at least to some extent.

"Perfect, now I need to have a quick word with my daughter-in-law. She also has many answers, though whether she'll share them or not I can't say. She's a minx that one when she wants to be." and with that Chuck went off to whisper in Roses ear leaving Henry and Josie both standing there staring after him. What on earth had just happened?

* * *

Rose was flitting around the various groups of people when Chuck came up and gently grabbed her elbow.

"A word if I may?" he whispered into her ear.

"Sure. What's up Chuck?" She asked as he pulled her into an alcove.

"I am worried about Sam." Chuck replied without any preamble. There was no point with Rose after all. She was far too observant for him to get away with trying to play her. He blamed that on the fact that she was married to Gabriel. After all anyone who chose to be with his son would need the ability to read between every line as well as having eyes in the back of their head.

"Why?" Rose asked curious as to Chuck's direction with this conversation.

"Well he seems so... alone." Chuck replied looking out at the middle Winchester as he laughed with Dean about something.

"What can I do about that?" Rose asked eyebrows raising, though the question was an honest one. She knew he wanted her to do something, she just had no idea what that something was right now.

"Help him not be?" Chuck suggested turning back to his daughter-in-law.

"How?" Rose challenged.

At that Chuck just shrugged before changing the subject. "What happened to that girl? The one that helped with the eve thing."

"Melissa?" Rose asked with a smirk as she understood the sudden change.

"Yes that's the one." Chuck replied with a nod.

"I've no idea." Rose answered honestly. She hadn't keep in touch with the woman, oh she had tried to call her a couple of times, but had got no response. As such she had given it up as a lost cause.

"Well maybe you should get someone to find out?" and with a smirk Chuck walked off leaving Rose shaking her head at him. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, but whether she would succeed or not was another thing entirely. Sam was extremely stubborn after all.

* * *

The wedding party finally left the church, once Gabriel had managed to cover everyone in it in confetti. Though god didn't come with them, he apparently had work to do in heaven and as such returned there. And so the three cars filled with people returned to the house to enjoy some food and some beers. Though they knew that the party wouldn't be going exactly as they had imagined it to. No doubt there new additions would want answers, and Dean and Sam wanted some of their own. If they could get anyone to tell them anything that was, after all they both knew exactly how unhelpful there family could be when they felt like it. They really hoped that today wasn't one of those days, but they didn't hold their breath about that it. Which was probably a good thing considering they were dealing with Rose and Gabriel and to a lesser extent Castiel, though Cas of course would tell Dean everything, who would in turn tell Sam. they just had a feeling that Cas didn't know it all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello people. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here we are the next chapter. It's quite a long one, but I couldn't split it so, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Once everyone was fed and watered, or beered, to a reasonable level and Jay and Isobel had been put to bed, Henry and Josie still hadn't worked out exactly whose children they were, it seemed Jay belonged to Gabriel and rose but Isobel would call Rose mum and Castiel **and** Dean dad, which threw them somewhat, as you could well imagine. But anyway once they had gone to bed all the adults congregated in the front room, it was the only place that was big enough to contain them all it seemed. Once everyone was settled Bobby turned to Rose and Gabriel who were sharing an armchair and spoke before anyone else in the room could.

"Okay you two, out with it." Bobby said with a sigh of exasperation. He just knew that they knew something, Rose and Gabriel always did when it came to big things.

"Out with what?" Rose asked trying really hard for innocence, though she knew she was fooling no one. She knew she would have to say something, but she just didn't want to say too much.

"The story lass. And don't go all 'we know nothing' on me, cos you and I both know I ain't an idjit." Bobby growled at her. Rose always was the easiest to get information out of if it was between her and Gabriel.

"Okay. So what do you want to know?" Rose asked with a sigh. She was not going to make this easy, that was for sure.

"Firstly who the hell are they?" Bobby asked pointing his thumb at Josie and Henry who were perched on the couch looking round with wide eyes at the people around them trying to work out the complicated relationships of the extended Winchester–singer household, and failing miserably at it.

"Henry Winchester and Josie Sands." Rose replied with a shrug. Of course Bobby hadn't been there earlier and he hadn't asked in front of the children. He was very much in the belief of keeping the super crazy away from Issy and Jay it they could help it.

"That supposed to mean something to me?" He asked her with a glare that just demanded she answer him straight.

"Henry is mine, Sam and Dean's grandfather. He vanished years ago and it was presumed that he had run away from his family. The truth was he was cast a spell and was sent here." Rose explained so that everyone was on the same page.

"Why?" Bobby asked, Sam and Dean deciding that he was more likely to get information out of the sister and thus leaving him to it. Henry wanted to interrupt, but he also wanted the answers that the old man was asking for, and well, he was still a little in awe of some of their company. Josie on the other hand just wanted to blend into the background and hope that no one remembered what she had been.

"Why was he sent here? Or why did he cast the spell?" Rose asked back.

"Both." Bobby growled.

"Well he cast the spell to keep the key from Abaddon, a knight of hell who was possessing Josie but isn't any more. In fact she's now back in hell." Rose explained making Bobby file away the reference to a key, the question being a key for what? But first he wanted the answer to the other question he had.

"And why is he here?" He asked.

"That I can't answer." Rose replied turning to him and he saw that she truly didn't know the answer to that one. He was about to turn to Gabriel and try and get the answer from him, he was sure that he knew, but before he could another spoke.

"I can." Castiel said from his position next to Dean, but when he said nothing more just leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at his hands Bobby decided he would need a bit of prodding.

"Well Cas? Why?" He demanded.

At Bobby's tone Dean turned and glared at him. Couldn't he see Cas was upset? With that he leaned over and took one of his hands in his to give him the strength to answer the question that Bobby asked.

As soon as Cas felt Deans hand interlock with his he knew that no matter what he said his husband would stand at his side. His husband, that thought made him smile softly as he looked at Dean and answered Bobby's question to him, hoping that he truly would understand.

"Because I was ordered to send him to a time after the apocalypse had been fought and under no circumstances was he to ever see John Winchester again."

Dean couldn't think of anything to say to that. Yeah he was pissed, it was his family after all. But he couldn't blame the angel he loved, he had just been following orders, and before Cas met Dean that was what he did. Dean was kinda proud that he was the one that was able to change Cas into the man he was today, and as such he just squeezed his hand to let him know that he had no hard feelings for the man he loved. Those giving the orders was another matter, but they were gone now, there was nothing he could do to change the past, he had learnt that the hard way when he was sent to watch his mom make that deal with yellow eyes.

"What do you mean? Where is John?" Henry asked sitting up straight at the mention that he would never see his son again. He had assumed that as these where his grandchildren then his son was off doing some secret warded men of letters business and that was why he had come through here, but the way the former angel had said it made him think -

"Dads dead. He died… years ago." Sam replied after waiting for a beat for Dean to speak, but looking over at his brother he saw that he was busy conforming his husband and as such this part of their history would be down to him to tell.

"How?" Henry asked. Because he couldn't believe that the boy he had kissed goodnight only a few hours ago to him had grown and had three children and died. It wasn't possible.

"He sold his soul for me." Dean replied in an emotionless voice. He wouldn't let Sam try to make excuses for what had happened. If this truly was Henry Winchester then from what he had heard he had put some key before his family, and in Dean's mind nothing came before family.

"John is in hell?" Henry asked in a shocked voice, no he couldn't be. Not his little boy.

"NO." the answer came from multiple sources, but the most vehement where those of his grandsons.

"Then where is he?" He asked turning to them. They sounded so sure, they must know the answer to that. But Sam and Dean just looked back at him and he saw that they had no idea, they had theories beliefs and hopes, but no concrete answers.

"He's in heaven, with his soulmate, Sam and Deans mom, Mary." The answer came from the one whom he should probably have directed his question to if he had thought about it. The archangel Gabriel.

Sam and Dean turned to Gabriel when he spoke with a look of astonishment in their eyes at his simple statement. When he saw there look he just shrugged, cos really where did they think their parents where?

"So the apocalypse?" Henry asked into the silence, it seemed the older man had run out of questions for now.

"Never happened." Dean replied resolutely, and before Henry could question that statement more Gabriel continued it in the same tone.

"And never will."

Well that certainty ended that line of questioning. So what next?

"So what's this key?" Bobby asked into the room as the silence stretched after Gabriel's statement, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was all about.

"It is the key to the knowledge base of the men of letters." Henry replied. He needed to trust these people he realised, and they included his grandchildren, they were legacies after all.

"The men of letters?" Sam asked sitting up straight. That was a name he hadn't heard in two years, but he still remembered when Melissa had told him he should have been one of them. Maybe she had been more right than either of them knew if his grandfather was one.

"Yes they are-" Henry started to explain, only to be cut off by Gabriel.

"All dead, except for those in this room." He stated clearly making Rose turn to him with a raised eyebrow which made both Dean and Sam narrow their eyes at them both. There was something they weren't being told here, but when Rose turned back to the room her face was a blank mask and she said nothing to contradict her other half.

"All?" Henry asked with pain in his voice, no they couldn't be, they were his friends, his family…

"It's true." Josie whispered into the room not looking anyone in the eye. She above all others knew that to be fact, she had felt them all die at her hand after all.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight, let's all go sleep on what we've learned or whatever yeah?" Rose suddenly said before anyone could question Josie's statement.

With that Castiel stood and dragged Dean with him, he didn't want to hear any more. They had a wedding night to get to, this situation would be there in the morning, and Dean catching the look in his husband's eyes decided he couldn't agree more. Bobby and Crowley shuffled off to no doubt do more research and discuss what they had heard, though not before Crowley went over to Josie and spoke to her in a low tone.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here." He muttered so only she would hear.

Once they had gone Rose and Gabriel got Henry and Josie's rooms sorted, Sam giving up his for one of them, he would sleep on the couch that night.

With that decided Sam found himself alone in the livingroom he had once shared with his brother before everything had happened. With a smile at the memories of simpler times he lay back on the couch with his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He tried not to, but the conversation this evening had brought Melissa back into the front of his mind, and as such he couldn't help but think of her. He was therefore rather startled when a voice spoke from the armchair across from him.

"You should call her." Rose said softly into the darkness. Sam didn't question what she was talking about. His sister had a strange ability to read what was on people's minds on occasion.

"Why?" He asked instead wanting to hear what she had to say.

"You know why Sam. I'm your sister and I love you, I don't want you to be alone." Rose replied with a conviction that made him wonder if she had some sort of inside information, and being as she was married to Gabriel, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. In which case… did that mean what he thought it did?

"I doubt she even remembers me." He mumbled hoping to get her to deny or confirm his suspicions about his and Melissa's relationship status of the future.

"Oh I think you seriously underestimate the lasting impression you make on people Samuel Winchester." Rose replied humour lacing her tone, she knew exactly what he was asking, but the truth was she didn't completely know. Yeah okay god had implied, but that was god for you, he didn't interfere, he just nudged in the right direction.

"And what am I going to say? It's been two years Rose." Sam said with a sigh as he came back to reality, it wasn't like he could just call her out of the blue without a reason was it?

"That I don't know, but I would recommend you start with hello, how are you." With that Rose pulled herself up out of the chair and made her way back up to her and Gabriel's room hoping that she had got through the stubborn head of Sam, because if not she was going to have to get really creative, hmm, maybe she should ask Gabriel's advice on that. With that thought she entered her room, a humour filled smile on her lips. And on the couch the cogs in Sam's mind where turning as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he would be calling Melissa Baeburn after all this time.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I would like to thank hose of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter I would just like to state that the hospital mentioned is complete fiction as far as I know.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Melissa had left the house of the Singer-Winchester family the day after Eve had been killed and returned to college. Returned to her studies, moving on to medical school with ease. And though she never forgot what she had witness there she had put the incident out of her mind. Including any and all thoughts of a certain Sam Winchester. She had never tried to call him or contact him after leaving, she had made her decision when she went to college that she had left that life behind, and being involved with Sam would most certainly question that resolution. But on occasion those thoughts she tried so hard to block seeped through and she wondered how he was and what he was up to with his life. Had he gone back to college after the incident or had he returned to hunting with his brother? Was he still in the life? And lately did she want to be back in it as well? For as much as she enjoyed being a doctor and helping people she would still see certain wounds and wonder if one of the monsters that she knew were out there had done it, and if so if she could have done anything to prevent these people getting hurt. But on the whole she was content with her life. She worked as much as she could in her new job at Lebanon Hospital, trying to help as much as she could, but still there was that nag at the back of her mind that she just couldn't settle. Like something was telling her that she had taken the wrong path at some time in her life. But what path she should have taken was a mystery to her.

And so Melissa's ordinary life plodded on, or it did until late one Saturday night at the end of her shift her phone rang. She felt it must have been an act of god or some such, because it also happened to be her last shift before the start of her enforced two weeks holiday in which she had no plans. And when she saw the name on her caller ID, it made her more inclined to believe that thought rather than less. For the caller was none other than Sam Winchester.

"Hello Sam." she answered after an internal debate which lasted of all about five seconds.

"Hi Melissa, um, I didn't wake you or anything did I?" He asked and she thought he sounded somewhat uncertain, but that was understandable considering they hadn't spoken in almost two years and she imagined the only reason he was calling her was because they needed something once again. Though strangely that thought didn't put her off, if anything it made excitement that she hadn't felt since there last outing swell inside her.

"No not at all, I've just finished my shift." She said brightly not even realising that a smile had broken out on her tired face at the sound of his voice.

"Okay good." Sam replied, he was sitting in the dark on the couch in Bobby's front room and the phone kept slipping in his hand due to his sweaty palms, damn why was he so nervous? Though he knew the answer to that was that Rose had hinted that maybe the woman he was currently talking to was his soulmate. Damn that was a crazy thought. He quickly shook it from his head, it wasn't like he could tell her that now was it?

"So Sam, what's up?" Melissa said when he said no more wondering just what was going through his head.

"Well, um, I remember you mentioning once something about the men of letters-" Sam started though to Melissa his voice sounded like he was forcing himself to speak, which made her pause before she spoke. Maybe he didn't actually want to speak to her, it was just he was the one who had been designated to do so.

"I don't know much more than I told you Sam, I'm sorry." She said trying to make sure that her voice was firm yet also that she was approachable if Sam had more to say. She hoped he did, she hoped he would ask her to join them doing whatever it was they were doing this time.

At Melissa's sentence Sam winched, it was obvious she thought he was phoning to pump her for information, which he wasn't. In fact now he had heard her voice again he was seriously starting to wonder how he had survived without it for the last two years. So taking a deep breath he took the plunge and spoke once more, though this time slightly less coherently.

"No, no I understand that, it's, um, just well, um, we might have a lead on their secret base of knowledge and I wondered if you wanted to join us to hunt for it."

Melissa was silent as she heard the words. If she wasn't mistaken the way Sam said it, it was like he was asking her out, in the strange way that the hunting world worked anyway. Though she guessed most women wouldn't find the idea of hunting for the knowledge base of the men of letters a good date, to her it sounded fun and exciting and well… all the things she had been missing in her life for the last two years. Her boring normal life.

"Yeah I think I would like that." She replied with a smile on her face at the idea of going hunting with Sam, she briefly wondered who else would be going with them, but it was Sam she was most interested in.

"Great, um, how soon can you get up here? Do you still remember the way?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam and I can be there tomorrow afternoon if that's any good?" Melissa said then closed her eyes wondering if she should have claimed that she didn't remember, but seriously what would be the point of that?

"Yeah that's great, awesome. Great. So um, I guess I'll see you then then." Sam replied sounding a bit like an excited puppy.

"Yes I guess you will." Melissa said with a smile even if Sam couldn't see it he could hear it in her voice.

"Right well, night then." Sam finally said somewhat wistfully as if he didn't want to hang up now he had had the courage to make the call.

"Good night Sam." and with that Melissa hung up her phone an new spring in her step and a smile on her face, and in South Dakota in a darkened living room Sam was beaming as he lay down and stared at the ceiling thinking about seeing Melissa once again the next day. Seemed Rose had been right after all. He really would have to learn that she usually was, she was after all well connected in the world of destiny.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. Sorry for the time it has taken to get this out, I had a block about how this story was going to get where it is going but I have a plan now, yeah.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam broke the news that he had asked Melissa to come help them with the men of letters the next morning over breakfast and then ran from the room to pace outside leaving the reactions of everyone else a mystery to him. Which he thought was the best plan. He did not need to see Rose's smug smile, Gabriel get a glint of mischief in his eye, Bobby to frown in confusion and Crowley to make some sarcastic comment about it.

Of course Henry and Josie had no idea who Melissa was and as such had to be filled in, which was done by Gabriel and Crowley with great delight. Henry was somewhat surprised to find that he was about to meet a direct descendent of Samuel Colt, but he was looking forward to it too. Josie on the other had was interested in finding out what this woman was like. After all the only one she had met since she came to this time was Rose, and she was nothing like the pastors wife she was. She had her own mind and seemed to be encouraged to use it. It had never been like that in her day, even if she had got into the men of letters she knew she wouldn't have been doing the most important jobs. That just wasn't the way it was. So now she was wondering if Rose was the exception to the rule of this time, or if things had truly changed that drastically. She hoped by meeting Melissa she would find out. These thoughts at least helped her forget about the shadow in her mind from what she had done when possessed.

The reactions he knew he wouldn't avoid even if he tried where those from Dean and Cas, mainly because as newlyweds it seemed that Cas had become surgically attached to his brother and there was no way in hell that Dean would let this pass without comment. And of course he was right, though it took Dean a while longer than he thought it would to follow him. Mainly because the older Winchester was rather hungry and having realised his brother wasn't doing a runner decided to enjoy his breakfast before going to have a 'chat' with him.

"So Sammy, finally picked up the phone hu?" Dean asked as he sauntered out of the front door with, yep, Cas at his heals.

"Shut up jerk." Sam replied giving him one of his patented bitchfaces which just made Dean chuckle at him.

"No, bitch." He answered going to lean against his baby and crossing his arms before turning to Sam and asking in all seriousness. "So what made you do it?"

"Something Rose said." Sam mumbled in reply not looking at his brother, but at least he had stopped pacing round and was just staring down the road now.

"Oh yeah? And what did our all-knowing sister declare this time?" Dean asked with a roll of his eyes. Did that woman get her fingers in all the pies? She was worse than that husband of hers, though thinking about it, they were probably working together.

"Well less what she said, more the way she said it." Sam replied turning to Dean to see if he had any inkling of what he was talking about.

"Ah, the 'all complete conviction' thing, right?" Dean asked with a nod, yep he knew that one well.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam asked intrigued about what it was their sister had got Dean to do.

"Who do you think convinced me to get up the courage and ask Cas to marry me?" Dean replied holding out his arm so his husband could slide underneath it and lean against him with car at their back.

"She really does meddle doesn't she?" Sam said rhetorically with a shake of his head at the matchmaker they had in there midst.

"I think it is less her who is meddling, more my father making suggestions which she acts on." Castiel mused joining the conversation for the first time.

"Wait, God wanted me to call Melissa?" Sam asked, because… really?

"I did see him and Rose talking yesterday at the church." Castiel responded with a shrug as if it didn't really matter one way or the other.

"why the hell would god care about my love life?" Sam asked completely thrown by this piece of information, I mean it wasn't like he was one of his former angels, or in love with one of them or anything, so what was that all about?

"You are the last remaining Winchester of your generation." Castiel replied as if that made all the sense to him.

"And you know, god works in mysterious ways." Dean deadpanned, trying really hard to keep a straight face at the freaked out look on his brother's face.

"You once threatened to kill me if I said those words to you." Castiel mentioned conversationally turning to smile up at his husband.

"yeah well, that was then." Dean replied with a smile back for Cas as their eyes locked. Sam who was watching just shook his head, he wondered if they would ever stop just staring at each other at random times, he didn't think they would.

"So what happens when she gets here Sammy?" Dean asked pulling his eyes from the man next to him and turning back to his little brother.

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly, he really had no idea what he was going to say when she got here. He hoped it would just come to him or something like that.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. Plus I think I would like to get to know her a bit better this time round." With that Dean slapped his brother on the back and turned to return to the house leaving his brother with trying to come up with something to say when Melissa arrived. Dean felt it would be best if Sam met her alone at first and could get her up to speed.

* * *

Melissa pulled off the road just before the turning to the Singer Salvage Yard and checked her reflection in the mirror even as she berated herself for doing so. She had woken this morning all nervous excitement, though whether that was because she was going to see Sam again or because she was once more on a hunt she didn't know. What she did know was that she had wanted to look her best and as such had taken an inordinate amount of time choosing the right clothes and hair style. Something causal but that looked good. So now she was just checking she didn't have any food between her teeth of something gross like that. It was only polite right? Running her eyes over her reflection she nodded, yep she still looked good. Taking a deep breath she pulled her car back on the road and finished the journey to Singer-Winchester household, clutching the steering wheel tightly with nerves.

* * *

Sam had stayed outside all morning, though he had gone in to grab a book, not that he read it, but at least he could pretend to be doing something other than waiting for her too arrive. When he heard the sound of an engine coming up to the house he jumped up, the book which had been in his lap falling forgotten into the dirt. But he couldn't move, instead he stood there waiting for her to stop the car and get out, shutting the driver's door behind her. Then she turned and Sam felt as if all the breath had left his body, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, and when she smiled it was like the sun breaking through the clouds. How in the hell had he gone the last two years not being with her?

* * *

Melissa saw Sam sitting waiting on the steps as she drove up and purposely didn't look at him while she parked the car. The one brief glance was enough to send her heart racing and she really needed to concentrate if she didn't want to run him over or something. So she made sure she didn't look until she had closed her door, then she allowed herself to turn, and there he was, the sun reflecting of his hair which was even longer than when she had last seen him, and a gorgeous smile splitting his face. For the first time in two years she truly felt alive once more. How had she had the strength to walk away from him all those years ago? She would never know, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to do it this time. She just hoped against hope, and hell sent up a little prayer, that he felt the same.

* * *

Sam moved, he didn't really consciously think about it, but the next thing he knew he saw standing in front of her taking in everything about her, running his eyes over her face, her hair, her body. She was perfect.

"Hi Sam." Melissa finally managed to get out, it was hard getting enough breath to breathe let alone talk with him standing so close.

"Hi Mel." Sam breathed and then did the only thing he could, he bent his head and sealed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

And the group of people watching from the living room window, which to be honest was everyone else in the household, all raised their eyebrows at that. Well, all expect one who just smirked and murmured to his wife "Well look at that, a perfect display of the power of cupid." Before he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Gabriel knew that they had a long way to go before Sam and Melissa truly joined their souls together, love was never easy after all, but it had certainly got off to a good start. Seemed his dad was right, all they needed was a little nudge in the right direction. And his wife was a genius at giving nudges.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello all. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam pulled back from the kiss and both he and Melissa found themselves dazedly blinking at each other as their brains processed what had just happened. Sam couldn't quite understand why he had done, well… **that**. But it was if something inside him, something completely out of his control, had taken over him movements. With that thought he stepped back and let his arms fall from the woman in front of him as he felt embarrassment lace though him.

"Um, sorry about, well, um, that." He mumbled to Melissa running a hand through his hair as he did so.

And Melissa, well she was still rather stunned, but she certainty hadn't complained about the kiss. So why was Sam apologising? Not that she wanted to get into that right now. That kiss had released feelings inside her that she didn't even want to think about right now, let alone talk about. And so she took Sam's apology as a way to change the subject, to, well anything really.

"No problem. So what is it that you invited me here to find?" She asked as casually as she could after **that** welcome.

At that Sam took a deep breath and tried to pull his mind back onto what had been going on over the last 30 hours rather than the feel of her lips against his. It was a rather hard thing to achieve.

"Well, our granddad turned up yesterday morning after doing the time travel to your family thing. It seems he was a man of letters and he was given a key to their knowledge base to protect from the knight of hell who followed him." He explained as succinctly as he could. He needed to get Melissa up to speed.

"Wait there's a knight of hell out there? We need to stop them." Melisa replied alarmed, wondering why Sam hadn't told her that on the phone. Did he think that if she knew what they were up against she wouldn't have come or something?

"No need, Gabe and Crowley sent her sorry ass back to hell as soon as she arrived." Sam answered with a shrug and a smile at the fire that had come alive in her eyes at the idea of going to fight evil. He guessed she was more like him than he had given her credit for. She had the normal life, but maybe she missed the excitement of the hunt just as much as he did. Was there any way they could have it all? Though he quickly shook that thought from his head. He was happy, that was enough.

"Okay. Guess that's the good thing about having an archangel in the family right? He is in the family right?" Melissa asked suddenly wondering what had happened between Rose and Gabriel after she had gone. In fact she was wondering what had happened to all of them over the last few years she hadn't seen them. Though it looked like Sam was still single. He had better still be single after kissing her like that, or she would kill him.

"Yeah, Rose and Gabe got married right after the whole Eve thing. They've got a kid now and everything, though I should warn you he takes after his dad a little too much." Sam replied with a wiry smile at the thought of Jay. He was surprised he and Issy hadn't come tearing out of the house yet and got in the way.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked confused that sentence, though, was he saying that his nephew was even more of an angel than his niece? Was that even possible and the child to still be human?

Sam seeing the worry and thoughts going through her mind rushed to reassure her. He forgot that not everyone knew Gabriel like they did. And not everyone knew he was once a trickster pagan god.

"If he can prank you, he will. And however much I would love to blame Gabriel for that, I don't think it is just his influence. I swear his dad makes Jay worse." He replied with a reassuring smile for the woman standing in front of him.

"Wait whose dad?" Melissa asked, she was completely confused now.

"Gabe's." Sam replied with a nonchalant shrug, though he was smirking as well. After all, if you're going to name drop, might as well do it with his brother and sisters father-in-law.

"You mean… God? What does he come round for dinner or something?" Melissa asked looking around as if she expected God to just appear in front of them. Which had to make Sam chuckle, though the idea that he wouldn't put it past the guy did cross his mind.

"Not quite, or at least not that I'm aware of. But he did marry Dean and Cas yesterday." He replied with that chuckle.

"Your brothers married as well?" Melissa asked her eyes turning back to the tall man in front of her. It seemed she had missed rather a lot with her absence.

"Yep. Yesterday morning." Sam nodded happily.

At that Melissa frowned, because didn't he say…

"But I thought… are you telling me that yesterday morning you had your grandfather turn up, defeated a knight of hell and went to a wedding?" Mellissa asked in complete disbelief.

At that Sam shrug and did his best puppy eyes as he replied. "We're Winchesters? You kinda get used to the weird shit happening."

"Wow, I'd forgotten how crazy it was around here." Melissa mumbled with a shake of her head, though if she was being truthful, hearing what Sam had said had made her heart race and got her blood pumping. She had forgotten how much she missed the hunt, of course she didn't want to dedicate her life to it, but the occasional bit of excitement wouldn't go amiss.

"Not _too_ crazy I hope." Sam replied gently, his eyes dropping once more to her lips before returning to meet her stare. God he hoped she didn't turn and run from all he had told her. He didn't' think he could cope if she left again. And that was a scary thought if he had ever had one. Since when had he become so dependent on the woman in front of him?

"No, not _too_ crazy." Melissa replied in the same tone, leaning closer to the man in front of her without conscious thought. She wanted to kiss him again. But she couldn't, they couldn't. I mean, this was crazy, they had only just seen each other after years of not. And hell, to be honest here, they had only really known each other a few days the last time. There was much that they didn't know about each other. With that thought she pulled her eyes away from Sam's and turned to house to see all the people at the window, who moved pretty damn quickly when they saw her looking.

"I think your family would like to meet me." She ventured to say, deciding that fact that they had had an audience was entreating rather than infuriating.

"Yeah, I guess they would." Replied Sam as he followed her gaze and caught Gabriel smirking at them before he was physically pulled away. With a shake of his head at the antics of his family he led Melissa to the door and into the house. Time to get this show on the road.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello people. So here we are the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Once all the introductions and re-introductions had been completed Melissa and Sam sat down on the couch, rather close to each other making Gabriel smirk once more. Every time one of them moved their arms or legs would brush against the other's sending a jolt of electricity down both their bodies. It was rather disconcerting, not to mention distracting and yet neither of them seemed to be able to pull away from the other, they wanted, no needed, the contact. Neither of them understood why this was suddenly happening, though Sam had his suspicions after his conversation with Dean and Cas earlier that day. He had a feeling that Rose and Gabriel had a better idea of what was going on than he and Melissa did. A thought which was confirmed by the smirk Gabriel kept sending their way. He was going to have to grill his damn brother-in-law about this before long. Though he knew he was unlikely to extract anything useful from doing so.

But not now. No right now they needed to work out where the hell this knowledge base of the men of letters was hidden. And to do that they needed to do research. And so Sam pulled his computer towards him, brushing his arm against Melissa's as he did so causing him to take in a sharp breath against the feeling. Once he had his computer to hand he asked Henry and Josie to tell him everything they knew about the men of letters and the night that the society had apparently ended with the death of all other members. With that information he was able to start searching for any information on the men who they knew to be members. Starting with finding information on the night they all died.

"Okay, here it is. Um, August 12, 1958. A tragic fire at a gentlemen's club. Uh, 242 Gaines Street." Sam said reading from the article he had found on line with reference to the names that Henry had given him. Josie was being understandably quiet on the subject. It must be hard thinking about the friends that she had killed when Abaddon had been possessing her.

"242 Gaines Street was our headquarters, but that was no fire." Henry replied shaking his head at how those who knew nothing about the supernatural always tried to rationalize it any way they could.

"Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus, all deceased." Sam read making Josie close her eyes as she tried to shut out all that she was hearing.

Henry on the other hand had a frown on his face and hope in his eyes when he heard the names.

"Albert Magnus?" He repeated making Josie also open her eyes and look at him as he turned to her.

"He a friend of yours?" Dean asked confused by Henry and Josie's reaction to the name.

"Even better." Henry replied smiling at Josie who forced one from her lips in return. Yes they may have a clue now. But that didn't stop the other names Sam had read being dead at her hands. Nothing could stop that.

"We need to go to the graves." Henry said turning back to the room only to have Dean raise his eyebrows at that suggestion.

"Why?" he asked in confusion. Yeah okay no doubt the two time travellers wanted to pay their respects or some shit, but surely it was more important to find this knowledge base thing, right?

"Albertus Magnus was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages." Hennery explained to the people in the room as if that told them everything.

"Then why'd it say he died with the others?" Sam asked as confused as Dean now, I mean, how could a guy from the Middle Ages die in 1958?

"He's didn't. His was the alias we'd use when going incognito. I believe someone has planted his name in that article... so that if a Man of Letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss." Henry answered with a frown of his own as he thought over all the possible people it could be. He needed to find out who it was and where they were. They would be able to tell him what he needed to know.

"So someone wants you to go to that grave?" Sam asked sceptically. I mean really?

"I believe so. The question is why." Henry answered with a shrug, but there was also a light in his eyes that Sam found rather familiar. It was the one he got whenever he had a puzzle to solve, well one that didn't hold the fate of the world at least.

"The only way you can find that answer is to go and see." Rose said from where she was sitting on Gabriel's lap, a serene smile on her face making both her brothers turn to her with bitchfaces. They knew from her look she knew exactly what they would find. Why she wouldn't tell them was a damn good question.

"Or you could just tell us." Dean suggested with a smirk.

"But that would spoil all the fun." Rose replied a smirk of her own.

"Fine. But you know, it would save you the journey." Dean responded as nonchalantly as possible, hoping to persuade Rose to talk.

"Oh, I'm not coming." Rose replied as if that was the craziest idea she had ever heard. And when Dean turned to her with narrowed eyes she just responded with a sunny smile. He was not going to be getting any answers from her thank you very much.

"Really?" Dean asked, just to make sure she was serious. Cos this seemed like one of those times when she would come, and do… well whatever it was she actually did.

"Yes, I think you need to do this one on your own." Rose replied her smile turning to one of mystery and yet held a certain understanding he couldn't quite figure out.

"Fine. We'll head out tomorrow morning. I presume that you two are coming?" Dean said turning to Henry and Josie.

"Definitely." Henry answered for the both of them, though Josie wasn't one hundred percent sure that she really did want to go on this hunt to find the knowledge. She was no longer sure of what she wanted to do in this strange new world.

"Sam, Mel, Cas? All in?" Dean asked turning to them each with a look that said he really didn't need them to answer as he knew they would be coming.

"Yes. Dean." Castiel replied grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He had a feeling Dean as going to need him on this one.

Sam on the other hand had turned to the woman next to him as if to ask if she wanted to come. Which Melissa thought a stupid question considering that she had just driven from Kansas to Sioux Falls to do just that. But she nodded anyway making Sam smile and accidently on purpose brush the back of his fingers against hers.

"We're in." He replied turning back to his brother with a massive smile on his face. He was going to get to spend more time with Melissa. And that in his mind was a great thing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello people. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the review.**

 **So here we are, the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was much later in the evening, when most were in bed, that Sam managed to corner Gabriel in the kitchen alone. He knew he didn't have much time, and he really knew he couldn't beat around the brush with his brother-in-law. As such he got straight to the point.

"What the hell is going on with me and Melissa?" he demanded of the man in front of him making Gabriel smirk and raise his eyebrow at him.

"I would have thought you would understand sexual attraction by now Sammy, or do you need me to give you a talk on the birds and the bees?" Gabriel asked in that oh so sweet voice which Sam knew spelt trouble to all who heard it.

"Gabe. Not in the mood. Did your father have anything to do with this?" Sam asked not backing down. As long as Gabriel didn't try to give him an in-depth description of his physical relationship with his sister he would be fine.

"What would make you think I know that answer to that?" Gabriel asked innocently, though Sam saw the twinkle in his eyes which said he knew something.

"Cos you're his favourite son Gabe. Now tell me, is god involved?" Sam demanded, he was so fed up with this game. He wanted to understand what was going on with him. The feelings he was having, were just… well crazy was the best way he could describe it.

"You know as well as I do he doesn't interfere." Gabriel replied with a sing song tone making Sam narrow his eyes at him as he responded.

"Bull. He is just as meddlesome as you when he wants to be."

"I take that as a complement. No one has ever equated me with my father, not even Rose. Hmm, maybe I should suggest that to her." Gabriel mused tilting his head as if he was really contemplating doing so making Sam raise his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah right, she would more likely crush your balls if you tried." He said with a smile as he crossed his arms and planted his feet so Gabriel won't get away. He knew what he was doing. Trying to get Sam's attention away from the questions he wanted answered and he was having none of it. He had cross examined many people in his career. He could surely do the same the Gabe.

"True enough. What is it you really want to know Sam?" Gabriel asked recognising that Sam wouldn't let him go without answers and he really wanted to go back to bed thank you very much. He had his wife waiting after all.

"These feelings. There so sudden. I don't understand how I can feel so strongly for someone I haven't seen in two years and barely know." Sam explained running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of the right question to ask Gabriel to get the answers he wanted.

"Ah yes, the effects of a cupids touch. You really should have called her before you know." Gabriel replied with a sympathetic look on his face. He could feel Sam's confusion about what was going on inside him, but Gabriel knew that it wouldn't settle until Sam accepted the truth of his feelings for Melissa.

"What? Wait? Did you just say cupid." Sam asked incredulous, cos let's be honest, why the hell would a cupid be interested in him?

"Yes Samuel. Cupid. You know, those naked angels of love." Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. If it had been in his power anymore he would have made one appear in front of Sam just for kicks.

"So your saying… what I'm feeling isn't real? That it's just… cupid?" Sam asked trying to process what Gabriel had just told him. He also felt slightly… let down at the idea that his feelings for Melissa weren't real.

"No Sam. what you feel for Melissa is very real. It's just you were both far too stubborn to act on it. As such dad sent his little love bug to affect you both." Gabriel explained as if he was speaking to a child. He did not need Sam trying to run for the hills right now thank you very much. His dad would make him fix it if he did and he didn't have the power to throw them both somewhere until they realised the truth.

"Why? I mean what's so important about me?" Sam asked completely confused by this. Cos yeah while he may have had his suspicions, he had no idea why.

"It's not just about you kiddo. It's about joining the blood lines of Colt and Winchester. Together they'll make one hell of a defence against the evil in this world. Just like the way your mom and dad joined. Just think what your decedents, with those from myself and Rose, and Dean and Cas, could do to save this world. That's a set of blood nothing in their right mind would ever mess with." Gabriel said with completely sincerity in his voice.

And With that information imparted Gabriel walked around Sam and left him with his mouth open as he proceeded all that Gabriel had just told him. The sort-of-archangel returning to his wife's bed with a smirk on his face. He had done his part, it was up to Sam and Melissa now to get it together, though he knew that once they went on their journey they would find all the other ways that his dad may have meddled in their lives to get what he wanted for them both.

And Sam? Well he was in shock, cos really? Gabriel was equating him and Melissa to his mom and dad? Just what the hell part of the life wasn't defined by some destiny? With a shake of his head Sam realised that Gabriel had gone and as such made his way to the couch that he would be crashing on this evening. It seemed that if he couldn't fight the feelings he had for Melissa, he might as well try to think of ways to make what god and himself wanted to happen, happen instead.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Josie lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes she saw all the people who she had hurt and killed when Abaddon had possesed her, and not just the faces of the men of letters but all the others as well. She wished she knew how to stop the images from returning to her. It hadn't been her who had done it after all. But she had been the one to offer herself to the knight of hell. Oh she had done it to save Henry, but now they were here, in the future, with his family, and she was lost and confused. She had no idea what her place was here among these strangers. For while they may be Henry's family, they weren't hers. In that respect she was very much alone.

With a sigh she pulled herself out of the bed, maybe a mug of hot milk would help her sleep, as such she decided to make her way down to the kitchen and get one. As she passed the study she saw a light on. Stopping she wondered if it was Henry, not being able to sleep just like her. Confused by this strange new world they found themselves in. Pushing open the door gently she found instead of the comforting image of Henry she had disturbed the former demon. Not someone she wished to talk to thank you very much.

"I'm sorry, I'll-" Josie said quickly backing out of the room as Crowley looked up from his book and stared at her.

"You don't have to run off. I don't bite... any more." Crowley replied closing the book and putting down on the table beside him to give the woman a, what he hoped, was friendly smile. If anyone in this house could understand what she was going through it would be him. And he had come to the realisation that it was time for him to do for Josie what Dean had done for him. Help her get through what she was going through and find her purpose here.

Josie on the other hand stood still and stared at him with her mouth open. Was that some kind of joke?

"Come take a seat, have some whiskey. It will do you wonders." Crowley continued when Josie just blinked. He really did have to remember that the poor woman wasn't used to his sense of humour. He would need to tone it down a little for her.

"In what way?" Josie asked raising her eyebrows at him. How would whiskey help her right now? How did he even know something was wrong?

"It'll help you forget, temporally, what you have done." Crowley replied honestly. It was the reason far to many of the people in this house drank the stuff, though since his arrival the quality had improved a great deal. He refused to drink that gut rot that the Winchesters and Bobby had always downed as if it was water.

"I didn't do it. She did." Josie replied warily making her way into the room and sitting down on the spare chair across from him. She took the glass of amber liquid when he offered it to her and took a sip. He was right, the burn as it went down her throat did make her relax slightly.

"I know, but … maybe talking would help." Crowley suggested. Okay, it wasn't really what he would do, but everyone was different. And he couldn't help if he didn't know completely what was wrong.

"That's what god said." Josie replied taking another sip of her drink frowning in thought as she remembered the words he had spoken to her at the wedding _"talking helps, especially if you do it to one who understands."_

"Don't ever tell me that he and I agree on something please. I try very hard to stay out of his notice." Crowley shuddered in response. He really did try to stay away from that guy, it was bad enough having to put up with an archangel on a daily basis.

"Its not just what... she did. But this world. Its so strange, and different. All my family are dead now, I have no one." Josie said as if Crowley hadn't even spoken. God was right, she did need to talk, not just about her possession, but everything.

"The last time I was human was 300 years ago. Yes the world has changed much in that time, but the important things stay the same." Crowley replied with a smile for the woman. Yes no doubt she did find it strange, and it was going to get stranger when she ventured further from the house and out into this world. A lot had changed in the last 50 years after all.

"Such as?" Josie asked turning to him. She would love to know what stayed the same.

"There are always those willing to fight the good fight. To protect people, I think your one of them." Crowley replied looking at her, studying how she responded to his sentence.

"I was once, but now? I don't know." Josie replied honestly. She had no idea who she was any more.

"You do have family, you know. In this house, it may be a strange collection of people, but once you let them into your heart you will never be alone again. As a wise man likes to say family don't end in blood." Crowley answered gently. If she would let them the Winchesters could take her in. It was what they did.

With that Josie and Crowley lapsed into a comfortable silence. He wouldn't press her with questions about things she didn't want to discuss, and she was just enjoying the peace she found in Crowley's presence, as strange as that may seem. Once she had finished her drink Josie stood.

"Thank you." She said with a smile for her companion.

"No need to thank me. I'm always here if you need to talk, or someone to drink whiskey with." Crowley replied holding his glass up in a salute.

"I don't think I should drink too much, and neither should you." Josie responded smiling even more at his suggestion.

"I think I'll take my chances. Hell will can wait for my return or not. It's in the hands of fate after all." Crowley replied with a smile of his own returning to his book when she left the room. Finding solace in peace away from his own memories, which unlike Josie, he knew had been all his own work. He hoped he had helped her. She would never forget her possession, but he hoped she could overcome some of the guilt at what Abaddon had done when she had taken her skin.

Josie took her empty glass to the kitchen to rinse it out before making her way back up the stairs, somewhat lighter. Crowley had not given her platitudes or looks of sympathy, but honestly and companionship. And for that she was grateful. While she may not feel like this was her family just yet, she could see how they could become that way, or at least the former demon member of it. He was actually a rather nice man. With that revelation Josie was finally about to sleep without thoughts of the dead invading her mind.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Okay so the bits in italics in this chapter are a memory. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Melissa sat at the window of the room she had been given that evening, staring out at the night darkened landscape. She had no idea what was going on with her and Sam, but she knew it was not normal, or natural. But considering who was in this place she guessed if it wasn't a good thing they would be putting a stop to it right now. Which made her believe that they were all for this. Which meant god was all for this. It was strange, she had never really thought about god before, then of course before two years ago she had never really thought about angels either, but god... having an interest in her? She couldn't get her head around that, and in all honesty she wasn't sure she wanted to. She remembered something her mom used to say to her.

'Whatever will be, will be. The fates will decide the end point, all we choose is which path we wish to take to get here.'

So she guessed that her current situation was a more literal interpretation of that statement. That she could deal with. I mean it seemed she was destined to be with Sam Winchester, and he was definitely hot, so no complaints on her part about that. But what would he think about her when he found out the truth? What would he, a Winchester, the very definition of which was family, do when he discovered that she was responsible for her families death? that she was the one who ran away and left them? What would he think of her then? And she would have to tell him. She couldn't start a relationship like the one she was sure they were destined to have on a lie. She may have pushed the memory to the back of her mind but it was still there and it always would be. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the window plane and once more the sounds took her back to that night so many years ago.

* * *

 _At 14 Melissa was a somewhat precocious little brat, or at least that was what her brother called her. She didn't want to be a hunter and she couldn't care less about her lineage or any of that crap. She just wanted to go out with her friends and be a normal girl, was that too much to ask for gods sake? Apparently so. Her parents and brother had found something evil, no idea what but definitely not good. As such they were going to clear it out, and they decided it was time she went with them. Not that she agreed. As such she complained all the way to the old decrepit barn, and when her family told her to stay outside on look out she really wasn't paying any attention. Instead she was standing there cursing her family under her breath when It came up to her unawares._

" _I know family are a bitch right?" It said into her ear, but before she could move, react in any way, be it a scream or to fight, it had thrown her clear of the barn door and stormed inside. And that was when it started. Her brothers voice, the boy who was only two years older than her and the person who had always been there for her, was the first she heard. He screamed at the Thing in battle cry and she could imagine him charging the thing weapons at the ready, but then his voice changed from a battle cry to one of pain and fear, and then it was gone. It didn't stop as if he had been saved, but more as if it had been cut off mid sound, and she knew, Melissa knew, that the Thing had killed her brother._

 _She should have got up then, gone in to help her parents, especially when she heard her mom calling her name. But she didn't. She didn't do anything, she sat there without answering and listened as her mothers call changed from her name to a scream of pain quickly broken short. Then came her fathers voice, even from outside the barn she could here the fury and pain resonating in it and she knew he was storming the Thing. He would go out with his family, he would try to take the thing with him, but he didn't really care if he lived or died, he just wanted his family avenged. And Melissa sat there in the grass and heard her fathers bones being broken as his body was thrown at the wall of the building. She should have got up then, she should have avenged them all. But she didn't. She stayed sitting in the grass, as silent as she could, using all her mind to imagine herself else where. It was a while before she heard slurping from in the building and she knew that the Thing was eating her family now. It seemed to have forgotten all about her. Quickly getting up she ran quietly from the barn, not looking back once._

 _Returning to town she went to the police and told them her family had been attacked by a wild bear. Maybe another hunter would figure it out. Maybe another hunter would get rid of that Thing. She then moved in with some family friends, who also hunted of course. She went with them on there hunts, always vigilante this time, but she never truly fitted in with them. She never truly understood the need to go out and kill all the evil things in the night. And so when she turned 18 and graduated high school she chose to go to college and leave the life behind her. Become a doctor and save people that way. Though that didn't stop her practising fighting and defence every day of her life. She may not hunt but she would be ready if anything ever came for her._

* * *

Opening her eyes Melissa remembered that she wasn't back then but she was at the Singer-Winchester residence, in a house filled with hunters. It seemed no matter how far she ran, no matter how far out of the life she went, she would always end up here. Fighting the evil things that moved through the night, but this time at least she didn't resent it. If anything she was glad to be back. But that didn't change what she had done. How could Sam ever accept someone who had walked away from her family?


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I think I'm feeling slightly sappy today.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next morning all the people in the house were up and about, getting everything ready for those going on the journey to hunt for the answers of the men of letters. Rose had cooked them all a massive English breakfast including sausage, bacon, eggs, fried bread, baked beans, hash browns, mushrooms and tomatoes. She would have made them black pudding as well, but the idea of eating pig's blood really didn't settle to well with the Winchester brother's thank you very much. Which she of course found highly entertaining, and something she was definitely going to be threatening them with if they didn't behave.

After eating the substantial meal it was decided that Henry and Josie would go with Dean and Cas in the impala, while Melissa and Sam followed in Sam's car. Sam knew his brother wasn't completely happy about this arrangement, even if he was the one to suggest it. Dean, he knew, still wasn't sure about Henry. But Sam also knew exactly why Dean had suggested it. He was trying to give him and Melissa some time alone together so they could get to know each other, and maybe start there destined relationship. Sam had been thinking about it ever since he had talked to Gabriel, and he had decided that there wasn't much they could do while on this adventure. But maybe once they had found this knowledge base. Maybe then he and Melissa could go out on a date or something, though it did kinda depend on where it was that she lived. He had realised he had no clue as to the answer of that one. But hey, that he could correct.

And so the six people all climbed into the different cars and with waves and shouts they pulled out of Singer's Salvage Yard on their way to go and see the graves of the men of letters and one Albert Magnus.

* * *

Sam and Melissa started the trip in the quiet, both in their own little worlds before Sam decided that they needed to talk, to get to know each other. If they were destined to marry and have children they should probably know a little about each other, right?

"So Melissa..." Sam started though he had no idea where he was going with that sentence.

"Yes Sam?" Melissa replied with a chuckle Sam's inability to finish whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Where you living now-a-days?" Sam asked causally, or at least he hoped it was causal.

"Lebanon, Kansas." Melissa replied smiling at him, it wasn't that far from Sioux Falls after all, they could still be together.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed when he heard Melissa's answer. What was the likelihood of that happening? Of them living in the same town? Well thinking about who it was who wanted them to get together, yeah it was actually pretty likely.

"What?" Melissa asked confused by Sam's response. I mean there was nothing special about the place, was there?

"I live there as well." Sam answered turning to her with his boyish smile

"It must be fate." Melissa replied with a smile of her own staring into his eyes before he had to turn back to the road.

"Yeah more like meddling from the god that doesn't interfere if you ask me." Sam responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head. That being was more meddlesome that Gabriel when he wanted to be.

"And why would he meddle in our lives?" Melissa asked. It was something she was wondering, not that she would actively try to find the answer, but if Sam had it, then he could share it with her.

"Something about us being destined for each other." Sam replied with a shrug and not looking at her, though he did watch her reaction out of the corner of his eyes to see how she felt about them being destined for one another.

"Who told you that?" Melissa asked. Yes she had thought it was the case, but she was wondering where Sam got his assurance from. Had he talked to god himself about them or something?

"Gabriel." Sam replied simply. It really was all he needed to say.

"Okay, he would probably know." Melissa responded with a smile and a nod. So it was confirmed. Her and Sam were meant to be. It was kinda strange knowing that before they had even started a relationship, it was a bit like how an arranged marriage would feel she guessed, if you found the guy you were arranged to marry hot at any rate. Just this marriage was arranged by god, damn that was a freaking crazy thought to have.

"Well… so… well I was thinking… hmm… maybe… you know after all this, maybe you'd like to have dinner with me one night?" Sam asked deciding to take the plunge. She had taken the fact that they were destined to be a lot better than he had thought she would, so what was stopping him from starting off the relationship right?

"Yeah I think I would like that." Melissa replied smiling at Sam and how he seemed to find it so hard to ask her out. It was so endearing.

"Awesome." With that silence once again settled on the pair, though they both had matching smiles on their faces at the thought that after this was done they would have a future together, a future they had started to arrange.

* * *

They stopped at a motel that evening, getting three different rooms, one, the one which would be Dean and Cas', was slightly apart from the other two, which Sam could only be grateful for. There were somethings he did not need to hear from his brother or Cas thank you very much. The other two it was agreed would be spilt, one for the women, and one for the men. That was how later that evening Sam found himself sitting outside his room on a bench with a bottle of beer in hand. Because Henry had gone to bed at some ridiculously early time, and Sam really wasn't tired. And so he sat there and thought, he thought about the men of letters and what they might find at the end of this trip. And he thought about Mel, and how much he liked her, and how much he couldn't wait to get his future with her started. In fact he was miles away in his mind when the door to the room next door to his opened quietly and the woman of his dreams stepped out with a beer of her own.

"Sam, hi. Josie wanted to sleep so…" Melissa said when she turned to see who was sitting on the bench between their rooms.

"Yeah me to. Want to sit?" Sam replied smiling up at her and making sure there was plenty of the room on the bench so she could join him.

"Yeah." With that Melissa sat down next to Sam, very close next to him, and taking a deep breath she reached over and laced her fingers through his.

Looking down at their joined hands Sam smiled before putting down his beer and turning to face the woman next to him with a smile. Melissa copied Sam's movements placing her beer on the ground also and turned to him as well. Once they were facing each other Sam raised his hand to stroke her cheek, she was beautiful. Perfect in every way. With that he leaned in and placed his lips onto hers, neither of them surprised by the action. Neither of them surprised by the feelings the kiss released inside of them for each other. Neither of them ever wanting to stop.

The kiss changed from gentle to deep, but it never went too far. They were both aware that this was just the beginning, and there was much to see on the journey of a new relationship. Sights worth taking their time over. And so Sam and Melissa kissed and they kissed, and they didn't even notice when Dean and Cas walked past them returning to their room from the local bar, Cas with his hand over his husband's mouth to stop him interrupting his little brother. Not that Dean wanted to, he was glad that the two of them seemed to be getting on so well. But it would of course give him wind up material for a long time.

* * *

When Melissa and Sam finally parted they had eyes only for each other and they both knew, deep down inside that this was it. That this was perfect, but just as they knew this wonderful truth, they both also felt the weight of the secrets they held close to their hearts land on their shoulders. They would have to tell the other eventually, but not now, not tonight. No tonight was for magic and new beginnings.


	18. Chapter 17

**UPDATE, I'VE CHANGED THIS CHAPTER. ADDED MORE.**

 **Hello people. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I'm so sorry for the long time in coming, but here is an update. I have no excuse so I am not even going to try and give one. But this evening I found myself re-reading this story and as such this chapter was born. It was not the one I was planning on writing but I felt it needed to be done. I am hoping to get some more written this evening to make up for my appallingly shoddy behaviour of late.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next day the six people on the journey to discover the knowledge of the men of letters made their way to the graveyard. Approaching the graves Henry felt a sombre mood descend upon him, he was about to see the last resting place of those he had once called friend. It was a strange situation, for him it had only been a few days since last he had laid eyes on them, yet now he knew, there flesh would have rotted away and all that would be left would be their bones. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

* * *

Josie on the other hand knew all too well how to reach. She knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't look at the graves of the men she remembered killing with her own hands even if it was Abaddon who had actually done the deed. As such as they approached her footsteps slowed, until all the other were ahead of her and then she stopped. She could go no further.

"I'll stay with you if you like." Came a deep voice beside her and turning she saw the former angel Castiel smiling at her as if he understood what it was she was feeling.

"Thank you. I just … I can't-" She tried to explain, but the words got caught in her throat as the memories started to rise in her mind.

"I understand. Angels were never designed as the fluffy winged creatures history depicts them as. We are warriors of god. Soldiers. I have done much in my time that I am no longer proud of, though I did it at the orders of my superiors. Still it haunts me." Castiel said when she couldn't go on. Hoping he could help her in some way.

"How do you cope?" Josie asked turning to the former angel beside her and suddenly seeing him in a different light. She had read the bible, she knew the stories. But she had never thought of them as haunting those who performed the duty of god.

"I have Dean, and I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves. It helps. I am a warrior now for a more worthy cause." Castiel replied smiling at her as he stared into her eyes with an understanding she never thought to get from him. Crowley maybe, but Castiel?

"That is what Crowley said. That protecting people helped." Josie replied turning away from Castiel's stare to look to the end of the graveyard she could see the other four now standing.

"In that Crowley understands, for while he believes that as a former demon there is no chance of him gaining redemption, he still works to save others his own fate. That is a commendable trait I believe. And something you do not need to worry about. It was not you who did those things, but Abaddon." Castiel said with a smile to the woman beside him. He wanted to make her feel welcome here, to help her. She had been through much after all.

"But I invited her in." Josie whispered that which she had told no one. While doing so she did not look at the former angel beside her. She expected him to be disgusted by this revelation. It was no more than she deserved for what she had done. But she knew, if the choice was given her again, she was do the same. She would never allow anyone to feel the way she did now. It was her cross to bear, and hers alone.

"Why?" Castiel asked tilting his head. He would not even consider condemning this woman until he had all the facts.

"She was going to take Henry, and I couldn't let that happen." Josie replied simply. That truly was as simple as the situation was. Better she dealt with all this, the one who had no one who cared, no family, than the man who did.

"You love him, don't you?" Castiel asked in a lightening understanding of the woman next to him. Giving up everything for a Winchester was something he could very well understand. He had given away all for Dean after all.

"I did, once. Whether I still do, I don't know." Josie replied honestly. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the former angel made her feel that no matter what she said he would not judge. He would be there and he would listen. It actually reminded her of her conversation with Crowley, though with Castiel she felt she could discuss other things. They both definitely had their merits when it came to talking to them in her mind.

"You must first find who you are before you can decide that." Castiel responded in what sounded like a solemn voice of someone quoting the wise.

"Yes. Who told you that?" She asked wondering just where he got that from.

"No one. It just sounds like something Gabriel would say. And when it comes to humans I take his word over mind every time." Castiel replied with a cheeky smile that was so very human that she knew it was a new addition. No angel would ever smile like that. All endearing and mischievous, it was infectious.

"Why?" She asked a smile on her own lips.

"He has been on earth a lot longer than me." Castiel replied with a shrug. It was true. Gabriel had been down here for centuries.

"Tell me." Josei almost begged. Anything to get her mind off of what they were doing here.

And so Castiel found himself telling some of his brother's story. He did not know all the ins and outs that made Gabriel leave heaven and he did not want to discuss his brother's friendship with Jesus, but he could talk of how he had chosen to become a pagan god when he did come here. A pagan god who punished those that deserved it in new and ingenious ways. A pagan god who gave people there just desserts. And he also found himself telling how both he and his brother gave up it all for a Winchester of their own. And how that was the best decision either of them had ever made.

* * *

Henry made his way to the graves, completely unaware that Josie was no longer with him. All his thoughts were about what he was going to see. Dean on the other hand registered the exact moment that Josie stopped and Cas joined her. He turned briefly to look back at his husband to see if he needed them all to stop but the slightest shake of Castiel's head told him that it would be better for the remaining four to make their way to the graves and get this part of the investigation over and done with. Damn he wished that Rose would have just told them what they would find. It would make life so much easier, plus it would have shortened his time with his 'grandfather' the guy still got under his skin. I mean who gave up there family for some freakin' legacy? Not him. To Dean family was the most important thing.

"These were my friends, my mentors, our last defence against the Abaddon's of the world." Henry said once they got to the graves intruding upon Dean's thoughts which he begrudgingly had to admit must be hard. Losing your friends and all that. But it didn't make up for abandoning your family in Dean's mind, and it never would.

"Here's your buddy Albert Magnus." He said in reply as he went over to investigate the grave they had come here to see.

"What is this?" He asked pointing to the symbol engraved on the headstone.

"Our crest. The Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself." Henry replied with a sense of nostalgia at how great the men of letters had once been.

"Hmm. It's on all the tombstones except for this one, uh, Larry Ganem." Sam said looking at the others they were there to investigate and pointing out the different symbol on his grave.

At that sentence Henry crouched down by Larry's headstone to investigate further and run his finger over the symbol that was depicted there before he spoke.

"The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message. You boys ever exhume a body?" He asked turning to Dean and Sam with a questioning look making both Dean and Sam look at him as if he was mad.

"We'll have to come back tonight." Dean said as way of an answer though he was actually speaking to Sam.

"Excellent plan." Henry agreed standing.

With that the four of them turned to return to the town. There was nothing they could do until it was dark after all.


	19. Chapter 18

**MASSIVE UPDATE. I HAVE CHANGED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE RIGHT VERSION.**

 **Hello all. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam and Dean had taken everyone out to lunch for want of something better to do while they waited for night to fall. During the meal both Melissa and Sam had given Dean and Castiel bitchfaces for there cheeseburgers and fries, both opting for a healthy salad. A choice which caused Dean to whisper, not so under his breath, to his husband about how he felt for their future children and how they, as uncles would have to make sure the kids got there dietary requirement of fatty foods. Castiel sensibility didn't comment claiming his mouth was full.

But when the meal was done it seemed that the group of six split into a natural collection of three couples. A collection that Castiel felt needed to change. There was Melissa and Sam staring at each other without saying a word as if there was no one else in the world. Castiel briefly wondered if that was what he and Dean did when people said they were eye-sexing each other. It seemed similar in his mind, and if so he felt sorry for Sam having to be the observer all the time they had done it. But that didn't matter now. No, what he wanted now was for his husband to go and talk to his grandfather. That rift needed sorting, and now was the perfect time. As such he turned to Dean with his most charming smile and spoke.

"Dean why have you not spoken to your grandfather?" He asked without preamble. He knew when it came to his husband it was best to get straight to the point.

"Um, because he left his family for some freakin' legacy? He's a douche bag." Dean replied with a look as that send quite simply, 'du! Isn't that obvious?'

"Tell me Dean, why do you hunt?" Castiel asked changing the subject. He knew his husband well after all.

"To save people?" Dean replied as if that was obvious, though there was a wariness in his tone. He didn't trust Cas when he asked questions he knew that answer to.

"And tell me, would you choose to give that up for your family?" Castiel asked simply making Dean frown at him. What was Cas playing at with this damn questions?

"Really Cas? You're asking me that? what do you think?" Dean asked argumentatively, surely his husband all ready knew that he would do anything for his family, right? It was one of his main driving forces.

"I think you would rather give up your life to make sure they are safe than turn your back." Castiel replied with a shrug and a small smile at Dean that told him he understood, that if it ever came to that then he would be standing right next to him in that fight.

"Well yeah, but-" Dean started to reply with a frown on his face. He didn't see what any of this had to do with his grandfather being a douche and leaving his dad all alone.

"No buts Dean. Henry did as you would have. Tell me, if you were in his position, in a situation where you could give unlimited power to the greatest evil or you could leave your family so you could save them and fight another day, which would you choose?" Castiel asked going in for the kill. This was what he had been getting at all the time and he knew that Dean knew it as well. If he hadn't known before the bitchface his husband gave him would have definitely been a clue.

"I wouldn't choose to get in that position in the first place." Dean replied stubbornly. He was not going to agree with what Henry had done, nope, never.

"You did not choose to be a hunter Dean, but you are one." Castiel argued back at him making his glare even more prominent, not that Cas seemed phased by it at all.

"Cos that was the way I was brought up." Dean argued. Just where was Cas going now?

"And do you think, as a legacy, that Henry had it any other way?" Castiel asked simply, tilting his head at his husband as he used to when he was trying to work something out. Though this time it seemed to Dean that it was him that Cas was expecting to work something out, and he didn't like it one little bit thank you very much.

"Damn. I hate you." He grumbled when he realised that there really wasn't an argument he could make to that.

"No you don't Dean. You love me." Castiel replied smugly with a small smile on his lips making Dean chuckle.

"Fine. I hate when you argue with me with logic." He suggested with the raise of an eyebrow to see if Cas would let that statement stand.

"No, you hate when I argue with you period. Especially when you know I'm right." Castiel replied smirking at Dean making the other man roll his eyes in fake exasperation.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Happy now?" Dean murmured into Cas ear as he straightened to move towards where Josie and Henry were standing, which consequently took him closer to Castiel.

"As long as your open minded and friendly, yes." Castiel replied not going to be put off his path just because Dean was close.

"I will be a vision of happiness and light. Okay?" Dean replied standing back when he realised that he wouldn't be able to coerce Cas into agreeing with him. Damn the former angel for having no idea of personal space.

"Well not really." Castiel answered with a frown making Dean give him one in return. Though Dean's was from confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because in my mind Dean a vision of happiness and light is a deluded angel." Castiel answered with a shrug.

"Yeah okay, I'm not going to be one of them." Dean responded giving Cas a look as if he thought he was crazy.

"Good. Now go." Castiel replied with a nod towards Henry and Josie. He knew that if he didn't prompt him, Dean would only procrastinate more.

"I'm going." Dean answered with a roll of his eyes as he turned to make his way to his grandfather.

With that both Dean and Castiel made there way over to Henry and Josie, though Dean was in the forefront, and when he asked Henry if he could talk to him in private Castiel dragged Josie over to Sam and Melissa, interrupting there world. But tough, Sam had interrupted him and Dean enough times. Luckily the love stuck two where happy enough to make a foursome where Melissa and Josie talked about women in this time and Sam and Castiel discussed the best way to dig up the grave they would be later exhuming. And as he watched his husband who had taken Henry out of earshot Castiel watched the tension start to leave Dean's shoulders. That made him smile. Seemed that Dean was making peace with his grandfather, that was good. He had a feeling that they would be spending much time together in the future after all. It was best not to have family tensions interrupting every five seconds.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello people. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

When Dean came and asked to speak to Henry they both walked away from the others so they would have some relative privacy, Henry wondered what this was all about. He wasn't stupid after all, he was well aware that his oldest grandson was not his biggest fan. So, what was it he wanted to discuss? Well only one way to find out.

"What would you like to talk about?" Henry asked in the most pleasant voice he had. If he was going to spend the rest of his life here he should make an effort to get to know his family.

"You, mainly." Dean replied with a frown as he tried to work out what it was he wanted to say.

"What about me?" Henry asked still in his pleasant tone, though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. What if Dean asked him to never make contact with them again once they had completed this mission? Would he be able to do that? Walk away from his family once more? Even if said family was one he didn't truly understand.

"You left my dad." Dean stated as if he was listing Henry's crimes.

"For the greater good." Henry argued back. He would not let Dean make it sound like he did it because he didn't care. He did it to protect John, to give him a future.

"You know, if you'd said that a few minutes ago I would more than likely have punched you." Dean replied in a conversational tone as he relaxed and leaned back against the car they were standing by.

That sentence made Henry blink. What had happened that made it so Dean wasn't punching him? Or was he planning something worse? He did not trust his grandsons relaxed attitude, he seemed the kind of man who was more relaxed the more he was planning on causing hell.

"And now?" He asked with a straight back. Best to know exactly where they stood after all.

"And now a wise man has whispered in my ear." Dean responded with a charming smile confusing Henry.

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to work out what it was Dean was trying to tell him.

"Let's just say that Cas will do anything to make up for any pain he feels he caused. And that includes making me see things from your point of view." Dean replied with a shrug turning so he could see his husband out of the corner of his eye watching him just as he knew he would be.

"I was under the impression that you listened to no one's council." Henry responded with the raise of an eyebrow. From what he had seen Dean was definitely the leader, and a stubborn one at that.

"You know your right, to a certain extent. But when it comes to my husband, well I listen to every word he has to say and do my best to make sure that what he wants, he gets." Dean answered simply. It was a fact he was pretty sure that everyone knew about him by now. He would do anything for those he loved, and he loved Cas the most of all.

"And what is it he wants?" Henry asked wondering what the former angel could possible get from Dean coming to talk to him like this.

"Us to be a family." Dean replied simply. It was always what Cas wanted. Everyone to be a family. Family meant everything to him, as much as it did Dean.

"No offense Dean, but I don't know you. How can we suddenly become family?" Henry asked trying very hard not to sound rude as he spoke what he saw as the truth.

"We can't, but we can work towards it. If you're willing." Dean responded with a shrug. He understood where Henry was coming from and as such took no offense from his words.

"Yes, I believe I am. Very well Dean, let us agree to try." Henry nodded. That he could work with.

"Yeah I can work with that."

with that Henry held out his hand in an oddly formal gesture but Dean bit down his scathing response and took it in his own, both agreeing in that silence and with that hand shake to let go of all prejudices and feelings they had against each other to try and be the family they should always have been, or at least as close as they could get to it now.

* * *

That night, once the darkness had long since fallen six people set out to the graveyard, to dig up the body of Larry Ganem. Castiel had asked if maybe Josie wanted to stay behind, but she had refused, she needed to face what that demon had done some time, and it wasn't her. She had to remember that. So she would face it head on, with this group of kind and caring people at her side. A group who had taken her in even after what had possessed her. It seemed Crowley was right, she was starting to find a family here after all.

Digging up the grave took some time, mainly because only three out of the six were doing it. And that was Cas, Sam and Dean. The others just watched on.

"Tell me how we got stuck doing this?" Dean asked his brother and husband getting a chuckle from both and an answer from Melissa.

"You are the muscle, this is your job." She said smirking at him. She didn't know Dean that well but what she did know was that she liked him. And she enjoyed bantering with him as she had seen Rose do.

"So does that make you the brains?" Dean asked in mock disbelief. He liked this woman, he hoped Sammy didn't screw it up and let her go any time soon, though from what he had heard on the grapevine, or from Cas via Rose and Gabe, was that god wasn't about to let that happen again. It was rather entertaining to watch god meddle in another's life for once. In a good way at any rate.

"Naturally." Melissa answered in a sickly sweet voice making Dean chuckle as well. But before he could reply they three digging reached the coffin. Throwing there shovels down Sam got out of the grave to let Dean and Cas pull off the lid to reveal a skeleton wearing a suit.

"Hey, was, uh, Larry a World War I vet?" Dean asked as he bent down to investigate the body they had found.

"No." Henry responded immediately with a frown on his face.

"Well, then, who's the stiff?" Dean asked turning up to his grandfather with raised eyebrows.

"No idea." Henry answered.

While the two had been talking Sam had returned to the grave to see if the guy in the grave had any dog tags or anything. Finding them he read of the name they proudly displayed.

"Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?" Sam asked turning to look up at first Henry and then Josie. Both of who just shook their heads. They had no idea who this man was.

"Well, somebody wanted you to see this, so maybe that somebody is Larry." Dean suggested with a shrug. It was the only thing that made any sense to him.

"So, what, maybe he, uh, survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?" Sam suggested turning to look at his brother rather than anyone else.

"Only one way to find out." Dean responded turning to look at the body. They were going to have to rebury this dude now. Damn it was so much hard work. And Castiel who seemed to read his mind just reached across and squeezed his shoulder before moving to collect his shovel.

"Let's fill this in and then we can see what we can find." He said to the assembled people. With that both Dean and Sam grabbed there shovels as well and the three once more got to work.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The six people on the search for the knowledge of the men of letters congregated in Dean and Castiel's rooms, mainly due to they were the ones who had the laptop and John Winchester's journal. As such Castiel sat reading through said book to see if he could, by any chance, find anything about the men of letters in it while Dean did a search for the fallen soldier they had found in the grave.

The other four sat around the room trying to think of something to do or say while they waited for information. Sam and Melissa sitting very close to each other on the edge of the bed and Josie and Henry on the couch facing them. The air in the room was heavy with silence and Henry was starting to get unnerved. As such he did what he had always done when needing to relax, he started to whistle.

"What is that? I know that tune." Dean asked his head snapping up after the first few notes. There was something, he just couldn't place it.

"As Time Goes By. I hope so. It's from Casablanca." Henry responded to his grandson with a smile. He was glad that it seemed they had a decent education in the movies.

Dean of course was still looking confused. He wasn't sure he had ever actually seen Casablanca, and Sam who was watching him just shook his head at how his brother could be such a philistine, or how he could forget where they knew the song from.

"Dad used to whistle it from time to time." He said to Dean to answer his question making Dean's eyes go wide as he realised that it was true.

And the idea of John whistling the same song as him made Henry smile as he reminisced why it was that that song meant so much to the both of them. It seemed no matter how the long the time, some memories were never forgotten.

"Your father saw 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy' at the drive-in one night. It scared the beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm." Henry said to Sam as Dean seemed to have gone back to searching the computer for information.

"Wow, it's hard to believe Dad was ever scared of anything." Sam responded with a genuine smile to his grandfather. It was strange, here was this guy and he was around the same age as him and Dean, yet he was there granddad. There was so much he could tell them about their father as he knew him as a child. John had never spoken of his childhood, to Sam at any rate. And he was fascinated by the idea of finding out about him. But before he could question Henry further Dean spoke up from the table he was sat at.

"Hey, uh, according to county records, Tom Carey lives in Lebanon, Kansas, and is a very happy 127-year-old." With that he closed the laptop and turned to the room about to comment on how they should all get some sleep or something, but one look at his brother's face made him change his mind quickly.

"Sammy? What's up?" He asked with a frown. Sam had the most amazing bitchface on right at that moment.

"I just can't believe this." Sam responded, though he was starting to wonder if that was true, in fact if anything that he had done in the last two years wasn't actually ordained by god. And there he was thinking he was making his own choices in life, how wrong could you get?

"What? I mean I know you live there, but at least it will give us a cheap place to crash for the night tomorrow." Dean replied with a shrug. He really didn't see the problem. In his mind it was perfect, especially if this knowledge base was in Lebanon to. I mean they would no doubt all be spending a lot of time there reading through it, it would be nice to be closer to his brother once more.

"I'm not the only one who lives there Dean." Sam explained to his older brother.

"What ya mean?" Dean asked, cos as far as he knew no one else lived in Kansas, well of course people did, but no one important to him at any rate.

"He means I also live in Lebanon." Melissa answered before Sam had a chance to. That sentence made Dean's eyebrows raise.

"Really? Wow, that's a coincidence." He muttered, though once the words were out of his mouth he wondered if they were actually, at all, remotely true.

"You really think that?" Sam asked giving him the bitchface this time.

"Well maybe not. Cas think your dad had a hand in this?" Dean replied with a shrug and turning to his husband who was just sitting there with a small smile on his lips as if he knew something they didn't.

"I have no way of knowing for certain Dean." Castiel replied even if he would bet everything he had that that was indeed the case.

"But you think so right?" Dean asked trying to coax an answer out of the man he loved.

"I would not put it past him." Castiel responded simply smiling at Dean giving him all the confirmation that the elder Winchester really needed.

"Anyone else get the feeling that Lebanon is about to become home base to the Winchesters? Or is it just me?" Dean asked the room with a shake of his head. It seemed no matter what they would always be doing what god wanted them to. Not that he could complain if it made Sammy happy and brought him closer to his brother. So really, he had no complaints about god sitting up on the clouds and directing their lives, this time. As long as no harm came to his family he was good.

"No Dean it's not just you." Castiel responded with a chuckle at the idea of them all moving from Bobby's to the men of letters base, if it was the sort of place that could hold them all at least. There was rather a lot of them now after all.

"Well I say we get some shut-eye, head over first thing in the morning." Dean said into the quiet as everyone tried to process all that had just been discovered.

At that everyone agreed and the four whose room it wasn't, made their way outside leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"So you really think your dads been meddling again?" Dean asked as he stood and wrapped his arms around his husband, now they were in the privacy of their room and alone he could be as affectionate as he always wanted to be with his angel.

"Maybe, I don't know. Kansas is rather far from Isobel and Rose and Gabriel, and I cannot see them staying in South Dakota if we are all moving down to Lebanon, so I really do not know." Castiel replied with a shrug as he placed his arms around Dean's neck.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see what happens right?" Dean murmured as he lowered his head to Cas', though not yet ending the conversation with a kiss.

"Indeed. Now let's go to bed." Castiel replied giving Dean his best come to bed with me eyes which made the other man waggle his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"It's like you read my mind." Dean responded and with that he leaned down the rest of the way to press a passionate kiss to his husband's lips. He could never get enough of kissing Cas after all.

* * *

Sam and Melissa walked back to their separate rooms behind Henry and Josie, and as such got there after the other two had said goodnight and gone into the different doors.

"Do you really think this knowledge base is in Lebanon?" Melissa asked stopping outside the doors. She wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. She wanted to talk to Sam about what they had found out.

"Well I wouldn't put it past god to be that meddling." Sam replied with a small smile at that fact that it seemed he was becoming the prime target for big guys 'non-involvement'.

"It's strange, thinking of god as meddlesome." Melissa responded with a chuckle. I mean there were many things people think about god, but as far as she knew, meddlesome really wasn't the first thing that came to mind, like ever.

"Yeah, not so much for me." Sam answered smiling at the way she was chuckling. He had to give it to her, she really was taking all this crap really well. Better than him it seemed.

"Why?" Melissa asked with a frown. What had god done in Sam's life to make him think that meddling wasn't that strange?

"Well one the first things he created was Gabriel, so he had to have some kind of trickster bone in him." Sam responded chuckling at the thought of his archangel brother-in-law. Yeah he really should have seen this coming. Anyone who could create Gabriel had to a bit strange in his mind.

"I guess, when you put it that way." Melissa answered, not that she knew the archangel well in person. But she had read quite a bit about him, as both Gabriel and as Loki. She knew he liked to have his fingers in a lot of pies, and she guessed he really did have to get that trait from somewhere.

"Enough about my crazy family." Sam said suddenly reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't stop himself, not now they were together alone. Nothing could stop him right then from wrapping her up in his strong arms and pulling her body close to his.

"Oh? And what you like to discuss then Sam Winchester?" Melissa asked arching her back so she could look up at him, he really was tall.

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of doing something else with our lips." Sam mumbled in reply as he lowered his face to Melissa's.

"I'm liking the sound of that." Melissa responded and moved so she could wrap her arms around Sam's neck.

"Good." Sam replied closing the distance between them so he could press a kiss onto the beautiful woman in his arms. The kiss started sweet and chaste but soon changed to one fuelled by passion and thoughts of what they had yet done together, and what they very definitely would like to do. Before it could go too far though, they both made a concerted effort to pull away.

"We should probably sleep." Sam whispered smiling down at her, his eyes drifting to her lips again.

"You're right, we should." Melissa replied with a secretive smile before standing on her tip toes and planting a brief kiss on Sam's lips once more before pulling herself from his arms. With a smile and a wave Melissa made her way into the room she was sharing with Josie leaving Sam outside breathing heavily. God how he wished he could just whisk her off to a room for them to share, but no, not yet. They needed to talk first, about their future… and about his past. He wasn't going to go any further into this relationship without her knowing who he really was. The whole truth, apocalypse and all.

And Melissa, well she found herself resting against the closed door with her eyes tightly shut as she controlled her sky rocking emotions and physical attraction to Sam. they needed to talk before this went any further. After all they were supposedly going to spend the rest of the life together. They needed to make sure they knew not just the best but the worst about each other before they made any real commitment. And she was getting the impression that if they went any further and then decided they didn't want to be together god would make sure they couldn't just walk away, somehow. She really didn't want to even consider the how, though in truth she also really did want to think about the possibility of either of them walking away. She couldn't imagine her life now without Sam in it. That should have been a scary thought, they barely knew each other after all, but it wasn't. In fact it was the most comfort she had had in a very long time.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The two cars pulled up outside a simple suburban house in Lebanon and the six of them on the mission piled out. Josie was nervous about this meeting but she would go through with it. If the person they were about to meet was indeed Larry then she needed to see him, to explain, to apologise for what she had done to their friends.

With a shared look they moved as one towards the door, with Dean and Cas in fore and Henry and Sam just behind them, Josie and Melissa bringing up the rear. As they got to the door Dean knocked and asked the nice woman who answered if they could speak to the man of the house. With that they were ushered into the living room where Dean and Cas positioned themselves standing so they could see all the entrances and exits and Sam, Henry and Melissa sat. Josie chose to go and stand beside Castiel, in the hopes that next to the former angel she would be able to get through the forthcoming interview.

They all watched as an old man shuffled his way through the door on the arm of the woman. It was obvious to one and all that he was blind.

"So what can I do for you all today?" Larry asked in jolly tone once he was settled in his chair. He was not used to having visitors and especially not this many at once. But every time a stranger came to see him he hoped that it would be Henry. The only one of his friends who they had not found in the carnage left by Abaddon. Though his nurse had told him how these were all young people, maybe they knew him somehow? He had hope, it was the one thing that had kept him going for so many years. He had hope that Henry would come for the information he held.

"Hello Larry." Said Henry with a fond smile on his face at his friend, even if said friend was so much older than him how. Oh how much of life he had missed by travelling through time.

"Henry. But how? I was informed you were all young." Larry answered as soon as he heard the voice. He may not have heard it in half a century but he would recognise it anywhere.

"I did a blood to blood spell and came through to now, to my grandchildren." Henry replied with a soft smile at the pleasure he heard in Larry's voice.

"And Abaddon?" Larry asked getting straight to business. After all the knight of hell had disappeared at the same time as Henry.

"Exorcized back to hell." Henry replied with a proud tone.

"No one has that power." Larry responded with a frown. What was going on here? Why did Henry think that that could be done? Was he… was he Abaddon?

"An archangel does." Henry responded simply, though there was a hint of pride in his tone that he could say he had not just met an archangel but apparently was related to him, by marriage. That was definitely a feather in his cap here.

"You met an archangel?" Larry asked sitting forwards his voice becoming close to that of a child on Christmas morning. The idea of meeting one of those illustrious beings was just a dream for the man he was.

"Well it seems that my granddaughter married one, so yes." Henry responded trying to keep his condescending tone to a minimum. This man was still his superior even if in the last week he had learnt more than any of the men of letters before him on the subject of angels.

"Which one?" Larry asked practically jumping up and down in his seat at the idea of meeting one of the big four.

"Gabriel, though I believe we have always known him better as Loki." Henry replied, imparting the last bit as if he was telling Larry state secrets.

"Loki is Gabriel. Yes I see that now." Larry responded sitting back in his chair as he went over all the law in his head, and remembered something he had read a little more recently than the law books of the men of letters. The Winchesters, Sam and Dean, the supernatural books. Yes it all made perfect sense to him now. But that was for a later discussion, when they had time to discuss theology. Not when they had more pressing matters.

"What happened to Josie?" He asked sitting up straight once more and becoming all business once again.

"She is here with me." Henry replied with a smile. Of course Larry would ask after her, she was his protégé after all.

"Josie, my child, is this true?" Larry asked turning his head this way and that as if he had forgotten in talking once more to Henry that he could no longer see.

"Yes Larry. I am here." Josie said taking a deep breath and taking a step towards the sightless man so he could place her in the room.

"Oh child." Larry replied hearing the waver in her voice that she had hidden from all others present. Losing your sight did make your other senses that much more perceptive after all.

"I am sorry for what she did. I know… I know it wasn't me, but I remember." Josie managed to say before her throat closed with feelings making Castiel step forwards as well and place a calming hand on her shoulder. He wished he could make this easier for her, but that was no longer in his power.

"You have nothing to apologise for my dear, but if you wish for it my forgiveness is yours." Larry replied understanding what she was saying completely. With that he held out his hand and Josie rushed to grab it tears streaming down her eyes at him giving her what she craved the most. Absolution for what she let that devil do when she was wearing her body.

"Thank you." She gasped as she grasped his hand in both of hers and fell to her knees to plant a kiss to it. She couldn't believe this was happening, she had killed them all, she remembered doing it. Yet Larry was alive and he was forgiving her. It was more than she had ever thought to have, it was a gift she would treasure for the rest of her life. And in that moment she knew that when they found the knowledge base she would dedicate her life to studying it. To continuing on the work done by this man in front of her.

Larry smiled indulgently down at the woman who had his hand and used the other to gently pat the side of her face before turning to Henry still holding Josie's hands with his own.

"Do you still have the key?" He asked. It was time to bring the men of letters back to life. And Henry and his grandchildren where just the men to do it.

"I do. Where is the knowledge base Larry?" Henry asked understand the mantle the older man was giving him and accepting it with confidence. The Winchesters would carry on the work that needed to be done. Of that he was sure. They already were half way there with the hunting and angels in the family after all.

"Let me give you the coordinates. I have waited for this day for so long Henry, you cannot understand how happy hearing your voice makes me. But you must make sure that when Abaddon gets out of hell she does not get this information." Larry replied with a sternness in his voice. Hoping to make sure Henry knew what would be expected of him and his family once he gave them the information he had held for so long.

"She will not be getting out Larry. The gates of hell have been firmly closed." Henry replied with a smile of joy at being able to impart such news to one who had stayed strong against the enemy for so long.

"But only god has that power." Larry replied in awe. Had the Winchesters, through the archangel, got god to close the gates of hell?

"It seems he left instructions. Instructions my grandchildren found and followed." Henry replied pride in his family radiating out. They may confuse him, and he may be unsure about some of the choices they had made in their life. But they had succeeded in doing great things and that was something he would be forever proud of.

"The infamous Sam and Dean Winchester, yes I would put nothing past them." Larry responded with a chuckle as he remembered all he had read about them. It was strange, when the first book had landed on his doorstep two years ago both he and his nurse had been confused about how it had got there, but they had read it all the same. And with that they were hooked on the adventures of the brothers, so true to life in the law.

"How do you know their names?" Henry asked frowning at Larry's response. That was not the one he expected after all.

"They had a series of books written about them. And about how they averted the apocalypse. They are most informative on your family Henry. I advise you read them." Larry replied chuckling as he remembered the adventures the boys had had, and the love they had shown each other, though he didn't remember them ever having a sister, and Henry did say it was his granddaughter who was now married to Gabriel. Well that definitely sounded like there was a story there, but that could wait until later. Once Henry and his family were settled where they should be. In the knowledge base.

"I think I will." Henry answered with the raise of an eyebrow as he turned to both Sam and Dean, Sam looked uncomfortable about the suggestion of these books, Dean on the other hand crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I think you wouldn't." Dean said with a growl. There was no way he would let Henry read them. Hell if he had his way every single copy in existence would burn.

"Let me guess, Dean is it? I doubt you can stop him. When Henry sets his mind on something he single handily makes sure he completes it." Larry said in an amicable voice suddenly realising who two of the men with Henry were. Of course they would never let him go off in the search for such knowledge alone. They were Winchesters, they protected family at all costs.

"That sounds like a family trait." Castiel said with a smile to his husband to stop him glaring Larry to death or from responding with some not so nice reply.

At the sound of his voice Dean turned to Cas and attempted to glare at him but found that instead a ruthful smile appeared on his face.

"It does, who are you?" Larry asked this new voice. He wondered if it was Sam, but if it was then surely he would have said that it was a family trait rather than sounding like one. Was this the other mystery man?

"I am Dean's husband." Castiel replied simply. He loved saying those words and they were the best description of who he was now. He wasn't and angel, a former angel or a human, but the husband of the man he loved.

"And your name?" Larry asked not batting an eye lid at the idea of Dean being married to a man. Times had changed and he was all for people being who they were, whatever that was.

"Castiel." Castiel replied with a smile at Larry's reaction.

"The angel." Larry replied in awe. He had an angel in his living room with him. He hoped his nurse had served a good tea with the good biscuits.

"Former. I chose to become human to be with Dean." Castiel said. He did not want to give this man the wrong idea of who he was now. He was no different from him after all. He fought evil and protected those he loved and the information he had.

"Yes, you always seemed to choose Dean above all else." Larry responded with a chuckle as he thought over the later stories, the ones after Lucifer had emerged from his cage. The ones where Castiel stood by the Winchesters for humanity.

"He is worth choosing." Castiel replied with a sincerity and love that Larry could not fault. It seemed at least one Winchester had found his happy ending, he hoped the others did as well.

"I am glad you are happy. Now Henry, let me give you those coordinates." He said getting back to business. He could learn more of these people later. He was sure this wouldn't be the last he saw of them and they could all tell him there stories at another time.

With that Larry gave Henry the information they came to get and with a round of farewells and promises to return they left the old man to his peace, though it did cross Castiel's mind as he shook Larry's hand goodbye to ask Gabriel if there was anything he could do about the man's sight the next time he saw him. He would like to repay the devotion to the good of humanity Larry had shown by hiding himself away, keeping the information for those who would come after him. He would like him to have some reward other than going to heaven. Especially as the man asked for nothing in return for what he had done.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The two cars pulled up at the co-ordinates that Larry had given them to find a derelict looking building with a door set into the base.

"When's the last time somebody was in this place?" Dean asked as he looked at the building making everyone present turn and glare at him at the stupidity of the question. Well everyone but Cas who gave him a fond smile and an answer.

"Sixty-five, seventy years ago." He said making Dean's eyebrow raise with a nod. He really hadn't been listen to much to what Larry had been telling them after all. That was Cas' job on the whole, or Sammy's now he was back. Dean's job always was, and always would be, to come up with the crazy ass plans to take down the bad guys.

With that Henry pulled the box from his pocket and opening it, retrieved the key before heading, with a bounce in his step to the door, only to be blocked by Dean holding out his arm.

"You wait. We'll go in first." Dean said gesturing to himself and Cas. There was no way he was letting someone else enter an unknown building full of supernatural secrets before him. They could come with him. Or wait outside for him to give them the all clear. But they would not go in first. No way in hell.

Henry looked up at the face of his grandson, ready to argue that this was his right, he was the one who was had completed his initiation with the men of letters, but one look at Dean and he realised that this wasn't about what secrets and law they would find inside. No, Dean was acting purely on his instinct to protect his family. And the fact that he now classed Henry as such filled him with awe. As such he handed the key over to the man without protest and let him, with Cas following, blade in hand, go first through the door of the knowledge base of the men of letters.

Dean and Cas walked through the door with the flash lights shining and weapons in hand just in case. They found themselves coming through to a balcony with steps that led down on their left. With a nod Castiel moved to the stairs as Dean moved to see what he could see from the higher vantage point.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he ran his flashlight across a collection of old communication devices.

"Ham radio, telegraph, and switchboard. This was their nerve centre." Sam said having snuck in behind his brother and moved with him, his own flash light shining round.

"The men of letters ran their own team of hunters." Henry said looking round Sam's tall frame having also decided that there was no way he wasn't following his grandsons into what should have been his legacy.

Dean ignored the fact that now everyone was on the balcony, none of them wanting to left outside, and gestured with his head for Sam to follow Cas down the stairs as his husband's back up. With a nod Sam did so with Melissa right behind him, her eyes wide at all they were seeing in this place. It was amazing. Henry stayed up the top with Dean when he saw what was on the end of the balcony.

"Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess. They must have left quickly." Henry said in a sad voice as Dean's light played over the table before finding a box on the wall with looked to be an electricity terminal. Josie on the other hand found herself drawn to the cups. She wondered if the last mouths to touch them had had their life ended at her hands, but that was a too morbid thought. She needed to think about the here and now, and what information this place could hold to help them in the continual fight against evil.

Dean opened the box and found two levers, pushing up the first the lights around them flickered on revealing the area they stood in and the table below which seemed to have a map on it. Pushing up the other lever more lights came on making Sam stand still and blink.

"Son of a bitch." He said with awe in his voice as he saw what had been revealed. In front of him, Melissa and Cas was a massive room filled with books. It was the best library he had ever seen and made the one Bobby had look like a two-bit operation. It was, to quote his brother, freakin' awesome.

At his words everyone else hurried down the stairs to join them and they all stared around in awe. Well, Henry and Josie less so. They had known of the collection of information the men of letters had, though they had never seen it themselves.

"Guys, I think we found the Bat Cave." Dean said as they all stared around. Those words pulled them all out of there amazement at the place. Josie and Henry turned to stare at Dean in confusion while Cas, and Melissa chuckled at his words. Sam just rolled his eyes.

With that the weapons were put away and exploring the place became the name of the game, though Dean did shout a warning that no one touch anything that could get them killed. Of course everyone just rolled their eyes at that. They were all experts to a certain extent and were not likely to make such a rookie mistake.

Josie and Henry went to search for the records room, to look over the collection of work which it was there responsibility to protect and continue. Dean on the other hand went the opposite way and found the kitchen. It made him very happy, it was friggin massive. Castiel and Sam of course found themselves looking over the titles of the books, seeing what could be of use to them. And Melissa, well, she just stood in the centre of the room and took it all in. They were standing in the hub of the men of letters, and it was just down the road from her home, how weird was that? It had been here all this time and she hadn't even realised. Hell she had seen this building and never given it a second thought. Just another derelict building on the edge of town. But now she knew it was so much more, she wondered how she could have been so oblivious for all these years.

* * *

After a while Dean returned to find that Sam and Cas had already pulled out books and were starting to look through them while Melissa was testing the weight and movement of the swords on display. He had to hand it to her, it was exactly what he would have done if he had stayed in here with the nerds. Not that that made him love either of them any less. Hell if anything he loved them more for their desire for knowledge.

"Hey kids. I found the kitchen but it's kinda only stocked with canned goods, so I'm gonna do a grocery run. Anyone with me?" He asked loud enough to pull both Sam and Cas' attention away from the books and make Melissa stop mid swing with a slight blush on her cheeks at being caught play fighting with a sabre.

"Of course Dean. I will come." Castiel replied standing without a second thought. He wanted to discuss with Dean what they were going to do now they had found this place. There was bound to be space enough for them all and the law was second to none. It would make sense to transfer their base from Sioux Falls to here, but that would mean leaving the family they had there behind, and he knew Dean, as he himself was, would be apprehensive of not having their daughter there to greet them when they came home from a hunt.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello again. Here is another chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Melissa waited until she heard the slam of the door before she spoke. This was a perfect time to have a private chat with Sam about where they were going, and what she had done. It was time to come clean. Even if the idea did make her heart heavy at the possibility that he would want nothing to do with her once she was done.

"So. This is some find right?" Melissa said into the silence in a lame attempt to start a conversation. Why was she so nervous?

"Yeah, these books are… amazing." Sam replied his eyes getting drawn back to the shelves and she knew if she wasn't careful she would lose him. And while that was a tempting idea she knew that this was the perfect time for them to talk. They had found that which they had set out to find, and now it was time to decide where they, personally, would go from here.

"Sam, can we talk?" She asked taking a deep breath and sitting down next to him.

"Sure what's up?" Sam asked turning to her with a smile, though it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the worry on her face.

"Well, I like you, a lot. But before anything… happens, there's something I want to say." Melissa tried to say. Damn this was hard.

"There's nothing you could say that would make me like you less than I do." Sam replied earnestly taking her hands in his own and staring into her eyes. She was right they did need to talk, and he needed to tell her about everything he had done as well. He just hoped he didn't lose her because it, I mean nothing she could say would be as bad as starting the apocalypse right?

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure about that." Melissa responded with a bitter laugh. She didn't believe that for a second.

"Then tell me. I have something I wanted to say to." Sam replied with an encouraging smile. He didn't want her to think she couldn't tell him something, no matter what it was.

"Okay, me first?" Mellissa asked taking a deep breath. She knew if she didn't say this now, and let Sam speak, she would never tell him. It was such a cowardly thing to do. He needed to know just who he was getting involved with here.

"Sure." Sam replied with relief. The later he could put off revealing how he had released Lucifer the better in his mind.

"I guess when you were looking for me you found out that my family died when I was 14. The reports said it was an animal attack, but it wasn't. They were hunters, the Colt legacy pasted down through the generations. I hated it. I didn't want to hunt, I wanted to go out with my friends, go to the cinema, kiss boys, have fun right? But they made me go and they put me on guard at the door. I wasn't paying attention, I should have been, I should have seen it. But I didn't, until it was too late and it was knocking me on my ass and heading inside the building to confront my family. It got my brother first, I heard him die, crying out as that thing killed him. Next was my mom, she was calling for me Sam, she didn't even think of her own safety, instead she was calling out to make sure I was still alive, and I never replied. I sat there dumb as I heard it cut off her cries. Her last thoughts were that I was dead and gone like my brother." At that Melissa found her voice choked with tears, but she knew she needed to continue. So taking a deep breath she started again.

"Last was my dad. And I could hear it in his voice. He knew everyone was dead and he just wanted to take down the son of a bitch and join them. And I sat there in the grass and listened as everyone I loved died at the hands of some beast. And do you know what I did then Sam? Did I go in there and avenge them? No, I ran away like a scared freaking child. I ran and I never looked back. I never stopped being sacred Sam, and when I was old enough I ran from the life as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. I went to college, turned my back on hunting, closed my eyes to what could happen to people in the dark and got on with my own life. what does that tell you about me Sam?" she asked guilt flaring in her eyes even as the tears ran down her cheeks, and all Sam could think was that he wanted to wrap her in his arms and make it all better, but he knew he never could. There were things that couldn't be undone in life. so instead he raised one of his hands from hers to wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes as he spoke.

"That you did the right thing. You couldn't have saved your family Mel, you must know that. And they wouldn't want you to have died trying to avenge them. And as for leaving the life, I understand that wish more than you can possibly image. I had to fight to go to college you know? I remember when I told my dad I was going to Stanford the first time, do you know what he said to me? He said that if I walked out that door to not bother coming back. So I didn't. I left, I got a life and fell in love. Her name was Jess, I was planning on marrying her. But it didn't work out that way." He said in a gentle soothing voice hoping Melissa would understand that she wasn't alone in wanting more from her life than killing monsters.

"What happened?" Melissa asked sitting up straight at the thought that Sam had loved another, that he was going to marry someone else. Where was that woman, and why wasn't she with him? She couldn't imagine anyone ever saying no to Sam after all, so what had happened?

"You ever read the Supernatural books by Caver Edmund?" Sam asked hoping there was a way to get out of telling her everything. They would do it all for him, no doubt better than he would, plus they negated the whole drinking demon blood thing. Something he was most definitely not proud of in any way.

"No. my roommate at college raved about them, but I really didn't want to read about hunting, why?" Melissa asked, wondering what some fringe fantasy books had to do with anything.

"They're based on me and Dean. In fact the author was a prophet, well actually he was god, but we thought he was a prophet. Anyway he wrote our story." Sam replied with a shrug, he was still embarrassed about that fact.

"What was so special about your story Sam?" Melissa asked curious now. I mean she had heard stories and talk of the Winchesters for as long as she could remember, starting with their dad John and then Dean and then the brothers together. They were always held to be the best hunters in the business. But that didn't explain why god had written about them, nor this whole god trying to get them together thing. What was the Winchester story?

"You know angels need vessels to be on earth, right? Like demons except angels have to get permission. Well archangels need very special vessels, and Dean and I, we're the chosen vessels for Michael and Lucifer." Sam explained as briefly as he could, though at Melissa's startled expression he had the feeling he was going to have to say a lot more.

"Your brother is supposed to be the devils vessel?" Melissa asked in amazement. She couldn't see Dean ever letting that happen, nor Cas for that matter.

"No. I am. And I was." Sam replied with a small smile at the idea that she thought it was Dean who was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel. I mean really? Dean? There was no way. Gabriel had had it right all those years ago when they trapped him in that warehouse and he said that Dean was the older brother following their fathers orders and he was the rebel, just like Michael and Lucifer.

"What?!" Melissa exclaimed. Sam had been Satan's vessel? What the hell had she missed here?

"It's a long story but the general gist is: I started the apocalypse, and then said yes to Lucifer to end it. I nearly let the world burn. Hell, I nearly burnt it to the ground. If Dean hadn't got through to me, I would never have been able to fight Lucifer enough to get him back into his cage." Sam explained quickly not wanting her to run away from him without getting to tell his story.

"But I don't understand. I think your leaving out a few details here Sam, and I want them. Now." Melissa replied staring at the man in front of her. This was more than she had ever thought, I mean sure these guys were special, I mean they had a former angel and an archangel in the family, but the apocalypse? What the hell?

"Okay. Then I had best start at the being with my brother breaking into my apartment at Stanford to tell me that our dad had gone on a hunting trip and hadn't been home in a few days..." And with that Sam told Melissa his and Dean's story, from beginning to end leaving out none of the details. And Melissa, she sat there listening with rapt attention. Seemed the stories she had heard of the Winchester brothers had only ever scratched the surface of the truth she was now learning about. And throughout it all, all she heard was Sam trying to do his best, being manipulated by demons and people alike yes, but always trying to do the best for humanity. And all it did was make her love him more.

By the time Sam came to the end of his tale, about how Gabe and Cas had pulled him from the cage and brought him back his throat was dry from all the talking, but he also felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had told her it all, whether she would still like him after that was no longer in his hands. It was all up to her now.

Melissa looked at him with so many emotions and questions going through her mind at all she heard, it was so much. But there was one thing in mind that was crystal clear to her. She loved this man, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life at his side, learning everything she could about him. With that thought and without saying a word she leaned forward and kissed Sam with a passion and love that surprised him. Though only for a second, it was not long before he was returning it with full force.

"Come on. I heard there were bedrooms here. I really feel the need to, get to know you better." Melissa whispered in a sexy voice to Sam once they finally came up for air.

"Oh I am so ready to, get to know you better." Sam replied standing and picking Melissa up in his arms bridal style making her squeal with delight. With that Sam took her to the bedrooms, finding them only after a couple of wrong turns in the massive building.

And when Dean and Cas came back to find the library empty and Sam's book still on the same page it was when they left Dean smiled. It was about time those two love birds sorted it out and properly hooked up. With that he pulled Cas to the kitchen to put away the food before taking him to one the rooms also, well they had time to kill before he had to cook dinner after all. Might as well spend it in the arms of the man he loved.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely reviews.**

 **I would also like to wish you all a happy new Christmas and hope you all have an awesome new year.** **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean had got up from his fun relaxing afternoon with Cas to cook everyone some food. It was a habit he had got into living semi-permanently at Bobby's, where he and Rose would cook for everyone. It was something he liked doing, and Rose had made sure he learnt how to cook healthy crap as well as nice stuff, she claimed he couldn't feed the kids burgers all the time, though he wasn't so sure about that one. But he gave in to her, she was there mom after all, and she really wasn't a woman to be crossed. But the kids weren't here, so they were getting Dean's famous homemade burgers for dinner whether they liked it or not. With that cheerful thought and singing under his breath Dean pulled out all that he would need and got to work to see how well the equipment in this place worked.

The answer was rather well, and soon he had made a plate of perfectly cooked burgers. Yet the smell had only enticed Cas to him, and while he and his husband could probably wolf the lot, they should probably get everyone together for a family meal. He and Cas had to talk to the others about a few things after all. So with that he sent Cas off to go find Josie and Henry while he went and banged on a few door until he found the right one and just walked right into the room which contained his brother and Melissa, both completely naked. Oh yes, he was so never gonna let Sammy live this one down.

"Dinner time love birds." He sang at them, walking out again without batting an eyelid to their state of undress (no dress?), and purposefully leaving the door wide open.

"Close the door, jerk." Sam shouted at his brother's retreating back only to hear Dean's response.

"Do it yourself, bitch." Come down the corridor in his far too cheerful tone of voice. A tone which made Sam know just how Dean and Cas had spent their afternoon. Of course he couldn't say much, he had spent it in his and Melissa's own little world of bliss, speaking of which he turned to the woman who was still sprawled on the bed next to him with a smug smile on her face.

"So I guess we should get up." He said smiling down at her as she stretched towards him.

"Don't wanna." She murmured pulling Sam down into her embrace and a gentle, loving kiss.

"Well if we want any food. We need to. I know Dean, there won't be any left if we wait." Sam replied bending his head to kiss her shoulder and neck in a way that was definitely designed not to want to make Melissa get up.

"Will it be any good?" She asked curiously. Cos you know, maybe they could grab something later, after a little more 'getting to know each other'.

"Surprisingly, yes. Dean is actually really rather good in the kitchen." Sam replied leaning back on his elbows so he could look down at her, and through the open door the smell of burgers wafted making his stomach rumble. Well that explained why his brother had refused to shut it. He wanted them up and at dinner it seemed.

"Okay. Let's get up then. You can shut the door." Melissa finally said, smelling the burgers for herself and that making her realise that actually, food sounded like a damn good idea right now. Especially if she didn't have to do anything to make it.

With a roll of his eyes Sam managed to reach the door while his lower half was still covered and push it closed so that he and Melissa could have some privacy as they dressed.

* * *

Once done the two found themselves hand in hand, it seemed that they couldn't stop touching each other now that they could, and following their noses, walked into the library where all the books had been moved so the food could be place on the table and they could have a proper sit down dinner. This caused Sam to raise his eyebrows. Usually they only sat down to eat when the children were around, otherwise they would just have a working dinner. But he guessed that Dean wanted their first night here to be special or, more likely, he wanted something and was trying to butter them all up. Not that it mattered, though it was then that he spotted that Dean had even made a salad to go with the burgers, so yeah definitely wanted something from him and Mel. With a smirk and thinking of all the ways he could make Dean squirm for what he wanted Sam dragged Melissa to the table and they sat down, pulling their seats so close together so they were practically sitting on each other's laps. Dean seeing them rolled his eye. Ah young love, he and Cas were never that bad he thought as he saw his husband return with Henry and Josie in his wake.

Once Cas got to his side Dean unconsciously reached for his husband's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him at the head of the table, therefore leaving the seat opposite him for Henry with Josie at his side.

Once everyone was seated and eating Dean cleared his throat. There were a few things that he needed to raise with this group of people here, and might as well do it while they ate. At least then they should be in a congenial mood in his mind.

"So, I was thinking that this should probably become our base, I mean it has more mojo and law and crap." He said without preamble looking round the table catching first his brothers and then Henry and Josie's eyes.

"I agree, we should once again have hunters working from the bunker, it is the most sensible thing to do." Henry replied with a nod, though Sam noticed the way he had said it. As if Dean and Cas would be the hunters who worked from here, but he would be in charge of the law. Oh this was not going to end well if there was a power struggle between his brother and their grandfather. He knew that they both didn't think that much of each other, Dean because Henry was a man of letters and as such did research but had no real field experience, and Henry, he got the distinct impression, thought that Dean was a just a knuckleheaded hunter, with no brains between his ears.

"Yeah so obviously Bobby is the one with the network, and as such we need to get him to move here, with his library as well of course." Dean said in a tone which just begged for Henry to contradict him, making Sam sigh before he joined the conversation.

"Makes sense, plus you'll be closer for us to visit." He said in a casual tone giving Dean a look as if to tell him to behave.

At the word us coming from Sam's mouth Melissa found herself smiling uncontrollably and as such she had to squeeze the man's hand which she still had in hers. At the squeeze Sam turned and smiled at her, looking at her as if there was no one else in the room with them.

Dean just rolled his eyes and decided to continue talking, he knew in the staring stakes he really couldn't comment. I mean how could he ever look away from Cas' oh so blue eyes?

"Exactly. Course if Bobby comes Crowley will come to-" Dean started to say, trying to plan the logistics of the move, but before he could say anything more Henry interrupted him.

"No. He cannot be here." His grandfather said with a stern tone as if he was the one who got to lay down the law.

"Why not?" Dean growled at him narrowing his eyes. Yeah okay, Crowley was once a son of a bitch demon, but he had proved himself more than once since he became human, and as such, to Dean, he was family, more than his supposed grandfather was right now at any rate.

"He is a former denom." Henry agued back. He would not let the men of letters fall so far that they let someone like that inside. There was no telling what he could do with the information in this place.

"Yeah former, he's human now." Dean stated in an even tone.

"I still do not think he should be-" Henry started to say. He needed Dean to understand that this was his world in here, his place, his legacy.

"Henry, I agree with Dean. Crowley has valuable law and I believe that he should be allowed here, he is part of the family after all." Josie interrupted without raising her voice, but still her words caused all eyes to turn to her. Henry's in disbelief that she would want the demon here, Dean, Sam and Melissa looked at her with respect, and Castiel with understanding. He had been waiting for her to speak in Crowley's defence, if she had not, then he would have done. But the words from her would carry far more weight with Henry than any he could say. Of course that wouldn't stop him from confirming her statement.

"He is indeed. While he may have been a demon once he isn't now, he is as human as I am, and as such should be afforded the same rights. "Castiel said into the silence making Henry's eyes swivel from Josie to the former angel. He looked between the two and saw a determination that he realised that he would not be able to fight. But it was strange, having Josie stand against him on something to do with demons, I mean she was possessed by a knight of hell, he would have thought that she would not want anyone around reminding her of such a thing.

"Very well." he finally conceded. He would need to get used to this new family it seemed. Though it was still all so strange.

"Awesome. So only issue is with Gabe and Rose and the kids. Any chance you can persuade your bro to move down here to?" Dean asked Cas in his normal tone as if the argument with Henry had never happened.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but before he could there was a knock on the door making everyone turn to it with surprise. What the hell?

As one Dean and Cas stood, drawing the weapons they were never without, and moved to the stairs to make their way up. Sam meanwhile moved to a defensive position as he pulled his gun. That way he could fire if who, or what, ever it was got the better of Dean and Cas. He also pushed the other three down and out of the way, though Melissa had rolled her eyes and plucked up a sword once more. She may have given up hunting but she would fight for her life and for the lives of those she loved thank you very much. Hmm, she thought as she tested the weight of the blade in her hand and got into a fighting stance at Sam's back. If she was going to be spending lots of time with the Winchesters it looked like she would be better off getting herself a gun. But that was for later, right now they needed to see who was knocking on their door.

Dean got the entrance and nodded at Cas, who had his angel blade in hand, to open the door so that if it was something less that friendly he could empty the clip into it before Cas stabbed it. So once they were both in position and Dean had taken a sideways look over the room behind him nodding in approval at both Sam and Melissa's movements, Cas put his handle on the door and with one more look at Dean pulled it open.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello again. So time to find out who is the other side of the door.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel and Rose pulled up outside the bunker with their two very excited children in the back.

"You know, we should probably have called them before we turned up on their doorstep asking for a bed for the night." Rose commented to her husband with a smile. It was what she had suggested an hour ago but Gabriel was having none of it. She just wasn't sure how her brothers, or his, would respond to having visitors at a supposedly top secret base.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Gabriel asked his eyes twinkling at the idea of playing a prank on not just the Winchester boys but Cassie as well.

"Nowhere, but it would also make sure that no one gets hurt." Rose stated with a dry tone. She knew exactly why Gabriel hadn't wanted to call them, but she also didn't want her children to meet the end of Dean's gun.

"I'll go down first, you and the kids follow once they answer." Gabriel said simply, he knew exactly what she was afraid of and he couldn't fault her for it. But he really wanted to see Dean-o and Cassie's faces when he knocked on their door. Plus the fact that if Dean did shoot him it wouldn't do him much damage. A bit of pain and maybe a scar, but nothing serious, his soul was made of grace after all and he had got rather good at tapping into it over the years.

"Fine. But I will make sure I bring the pie. I know how to appease my brother." Rose replied with a smile at her husband. She knew that nothing she said would get him to phone them first. For while she knew he loved their life, and he loved teaching his father's word to any and all who would listen, she also knew he missed pranking people and punishing those that deserved it on occasion. Gabriel wasn't a fighter, but who didn't like a bit of an adrenalin rush now and then?

"So true." Gabriel responded smiling at her and leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. He knew if Dean-o was appeased then so would Cassie and Sam be, though you never know, Sammy boy may finally be too busy to even realise what was going on. They had better be or he was going to have to put his head together with his dad to think of ways to get Sam and Melissa together, the kid really needed to have his special someone.

Pulling away from the love of his life and turning to give a wink to his two children he hopped out the car and ran down the steps raising his hand and maybe using a small amount of grace to bang, hard on the door, so that no matter where anyone was, they would hear his knock. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

Finally the door was pulled open and he was greeted by his brother-in-law holding a gun to his face.

"Well took your time about it didn't you? Care to put the gun down Dean-o? You know if you want to seem threatening I would advise having the former angel with the weapon that can kill most things on earth as your first line of defence." Gabriel said as he sauntered forwards and pushed his finger on Dean's gun to lower it as the man seemed too surprised to act as fast as Gabriel would like him to.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Dean asked incredulously, I mean really? What was he doing in this top secret place that no one had ever found before now?

"Thought I'd pay a visit to my new parishioners, my wife has even brought pie, though I left her and the children outside. Didn't really want Issy to be sacred by the sight of her daddy holding a weapon on her. Shall I call them in?" Gabriel said with a smile as Dean just got more confused by his words and Castiel just rolled his eyes and went to walk out the door to go and collect the rest of the family. He wasn't surprised by who their visitors were, he was sure that Gabriel and Rose had known exactly where they would end up ever since Henry had fallen out of the closet.

"No need we're here, with pie." Came Rose's British accent as she appeared in the doorway holding two homemade apple pies, which the sight of made Dean forget all about strange visitors to unground bunkers, and instead salivate at the thought of eating them. Rose made the best damn pie ever.

With that the Gabriel-Rose contingent of the Winchester family moved in with full force. The children having to run into the library to hug their Uncle Sam and wave at the rest. But once that was done Rose managed to get them to sit at the table and Dean and Castiel had retrieved plates for everyone so they could all have some pie. Though Dean briefly wished he could steal one just for him, but no he had to share, with the children and Cas if no one else.

And so soon enough everyone had settled down and relaxed back into a family atmosphere, the children it seemed, breaking any tension that had been there before they had arrived. Henry was even watching them, hoping to get to know them, they were after all his great grandchildren, somehow. He really needed to work out both there parentage now he had the time.

"So my brothers, like the new digs?" Rose asked with a smirk for Dean and Sam as she took a bite of pie.

"There awesome, wait, you knew?" Dean asked then closed his eyes at the stupidity of that question. This was Rose, of course she knew.

"Helllllooo! Of course I knew. The Bat Cave's a big thing in the Winchester story." Rose replied her smirk even more present now.

"You have been spending too much time with Gabriel. You're starting to sound like him." Dean grumbled to his sister, though he knew it would do no good.

"He's my husband Dean. Of course I spend time with him." Rose responded with a chuckle at the inanity of Dean's sentence.

"Well you could have told us." He replied crossly. I mean if she and Gabe had known the exact location, they could have shared it with them. Would have saved a whole load of time.

"We could have." Gabriel responded with a shrug and a smug look on his face that made Dean just want to punch him.

"But isn't a story more about the journey rather than the destination? If we had given you the answer you wouldn't haven't learnt all you have on route." Rose stated in her cryptic manner which made Dean give her his best explain glare. Not that it did much she just waggled her eyebrows at him and took another mouthful of pie. She had said all she was going to on that one, though her eyes did cut to Sam and Melissa who were once again holding hands and sharing secretive little smiles, and Dean catching it couldn't begrudge her for that one. Without the need to investigate maybe his little bro wouldn't have got the time to get to know his destined girl.

"What did you mean by new parishioners?" Castiel cut in before the conversation could devolve into Winchester sibling banter. He had his own questions after all. He may have accepted that Gabriel and Rose had known where they were going, but he didn't understand that part of Gabriel's greeting to them, and he would very much like to have some answers from his brother, as remote as that possibility was.

"I have a new church on the outskirts of town. Seems I come 'highly' recommended. Anyway has a nice house connected to it with room for Rose to work as well. We came down to get things organised for the move and meet with a few prominent people in the area." Gabriel replied with a roll of his own eyes at their father's latest non-intervening manipulations. All he had said to his dad was that if the Winchesters were moving down here then he and Rose would need to as well and the next thing he knew he was offered a post just down the frigging road.

"Are you going to see Larry?" Castiel asked remembering his thoughts about the man who had given them the location of the bunker. He deserved to be repaid for his work, though whether Gabriel could do anything or not Castiel didn't know. But if anyone could he knew his brother would.

"Larry?" Gabriel asked with a frown trying to place the man in his memories of this 'episode' in the show. But it had been so long ago, and so much had happened. He just couldn't remember the guy.

"The last man of letters, excluding me and Josie." Henry replied before Castiel could, hoping that the archangel could help his friend in some way. He had no idea of the beings powers, but he was sure they were great.

"Oh him, yes I could do, why Cassie?" Gabriel asked turning to Castiel with a quizzical look. Just what did his brother want him to do?

"He is blind, I was hoping you might be able to help him in some way. He deserves a reward for his devotion and faith to the protection of this place." Castiel stated simply meeting Gabriel's eyes so he could show him how much he felt that the man deserved something, how much he respected him.

"I'll make sure to visit him." Gabriel replied with a nod of a promise to Castiel before turning back to his pie and taking another bite.

"Thank you." Castiel simply said with a smile, thought he knew Gabriel would dismiss it as nothing.

"What are brothers for? Well apart from looking after your kid while you save the world and all that." Gabriel replied with a shrug and a wave of his hand at his sacrifice, making Rose chuckle at his dramatics.

"Hey you hadn't done that, you would never have met my sister." Dean agued, cos come on, Gabe couldn't complain about looking after Rose and Issy for the two years they were stopping the apocalypse now could he?

"True enough. I can't say that that's a bad thing. Speaking of which, you kids worked it out yet?" Gabriel asked turning his stare onto Sam and Melissa.

"None of your business Gabe." Sam replied with a glare of his own at his brother-in-law. He did not want to be having this conversation at the dinner table thank you very much, in fact he would prefer to never have it.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Gabriel said with a smirk but he turned the conversation to more general things and away from the pair that his father was so determined to set up. It seemed everything was going to plan and so he could relax with his family. Yes this was definitely where he wanted to be. Annoying the Winchester boys while he beautiful wife intervened before it could resolve itself into violence. Damn he was the luckiest guy he knew, she understood him completely and yet still seemed to love him.

And with the general turn of conversation Sam and Melissa went back to being with each other, and forgetting the rest of the room. They had found each other and they couldn't ever see a time where they would want to let go. Yet they both knew that this was going too fast, there would come a time soon that they would have to put the brakes on. But that time was not yet, so they decided to just relax and enjoy the happiness they currently were feeling with each other. It was time to live in the moment and let the future be what it would, when it would.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next day found Gabriel pulling up outside of Larry's house. He had decided that he might as well go visit the guy sooner rather than later. He knew that Rose and the kids wanted to spend some time at the bunker with the rest of the Winchesters and Cas, so now seemed a perfect time. After all, there was no need for them to come as well, though Rose had insisted he take some cookies she and the kids had managed to somehow make this morning. He had no idea where she got the ingredients, cos he doubted Dean-o would have thought to buy them, but that was his wife for you. She still managed to surprise and amaze even him half the time, and oh he loved that. And while he knew some people would be embarrassed to go to a stranger's house with a box of misshapen cookies, he didn't care. They were made with love and care by his family, therefore to him they were the best cookies in the world.

And so with the 1950's tin in hand he went up to the door and knocked, only for it quickly to be opened by a friendly looking woman who gave he a curious smile as if asking why he was on the doorstep.

"Hello, I'm the new local vicar and I thought to come and I've come to meet the prominent people in the area." Gabriel said with a charming smile, He was used to people looking at him confusedly if they didn't know who he was. He didn't wear a dog collar or any other piece of clothing that proclaimed his profession or devotion to god, mainly cos as much as he loved his dad, he had long since stopped being in awe of him, that and he didn't feel there was any need to show the world his commitment to him. He knew, his dad knew, and the people who came to his church knew. After all Gabriel was not your atypical vicar. Nor were his sermons you typical type, they usually ended up with his telling anecdotes from his life.

"Oh well, hello. But Larry isn't really that prominent, in fact he rarely goes out or involves himself with the community." The woman replied frowning now. Why would the local vicar come visit her employer? As far as she knew Larry hadn't even been to the local church in a very long time.

"Yes I know. But my brother recommended I pop by and say hi, and my wife and kids made him some chocolate chip cookies so..." Gabriel replied holding up the tin so she could see.

"Then please come in. I'll go and get him." The woman replied. If this man wished to see Larry then he could.

"Thank you." Gabriel responded moving into the livingroom and placing the tin down on the coffee table before he took a look around the room as he waited for Larry to arrive.

It wasn't long before he saw the man walk through the door with in stick in front of him and smile on his lips in Gabriel's direction.

"Good morning. My nurse said that you are our new vicar?" Larry said gesturing from Gabriel to sit on the couch as he settled into his usual chair.

"Well I will be soon enough, my family and I were just down here sorting a few things out and visiting the family's new base." Gabriel replied relaxing back and smiling at the man across from him, wondering how many hints he would have to drop until Larry got who he was.

"You have family here?" Larry asked in a normal friendly tone not yet associating the new vicar with the visitors he had had the pervious morning.

"I do now, yes. Though they only arrived yesterday." Gabriel replied smirking now. He was having fun with this.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Larry responded suddenly going on alert. Who was this man and who was his family? Because surely he could not be connected to Henry and the Winchesters could he? Unless… no he couldn't be the archangel Henry told him of who had married his granddaughter, I mean what reason would such an august being have for visiting his home? And why would be pretend to be a vicar?

"It's Gabriel Winchester." Gabriel said deciding it was time. With that he leant forwards and took both of Larry's hand in his. He then proceeded to gently release a small amount of grace into the man sitting in front of him through that connection. He smiled as he watched Larry start to blink his eyes and then widen them as colours and shapes once again started to appear in front of his eyes.

Once Gabriel had done all he could for the man he released his hold and continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You are an archangel." Larry said in awe starring at the unassuming man who was casually sitting on his couch across from him as if nothing of any importance had just occurred.

"Kinda, it's complicated." Gabriel responded with a shrug. Larry was the first person outside of the family whom he had helped, who also had the knowledge to know what he was doing. It was strange to get recognition for what he now did without much thought for those who deserved it.

"How so? Tell me?" Larry asked leaning forwards with excitement, he wanted to hear everything he could from this amazing being.

"I fell in love, and then I fell from heaven. But even my dad doesn't have the power to make me completely human. Which actually helps with the kids, they are both part angel after all. Speaking of them, they and Rose, my wife, made you some cookies." Gabriel replied changing the subject as quickly as he could away from trying to give a precise definition of what he was. He didn't really think about it much now, the family just accepted that he was Gabriel, and well, everyone else just thought he was human. So instead he held out the tin of cookies and seeing the look on the man's face when he took them he knew that was definitely going to change the conversation.

"I haven't seen this in so many years. It comes from the bunker." Larry said in amazement as he ran his hand over the design on the top which had the men of letters symbol imprinted into it.

"Yeah it does. It's a pretty awesome place you got down there, you should go visit. I bet they would love having a fully paid up member of the men of letters to show them its secrets." Gabriel responded lightly.

"I am an old man how, that is a young man's game." Larry replied placing the tin down beside him with a sigh. He had had his time, it was up to the next generation now, and anyway they had Josie and Henry to guide them. They would be fine without him trying to put his ore in at all moments.

"I was created at the beginning of the universe, if your old then there not a lot of hope for me. Henry and Josie would like it I'm sure, and I know Cassie would." Gabriel said with a chuckle at the idea that Larry thought he was too old, cos if you put it in perspective, Gabriel was one of the oldest things in creation.

"Cassie?" Larry asked latching on to the part of the sentence he could understand. He couldn't even being to process all that Gabriel must have seen over his life, all he had done.

"Sorry, Castiel. He hates it when I call him Cassie, of course that means I do it every chance it get. Never seems to get old, no matter how many centuries go by." Gabriel replied with a chuckle, though he was pretty sure that if he stopped now Castiel would get worried about why he wasn't calling him it.

"You must have some amazing tales to tell." Larry said smiling at the archangel opposite him. Oh how he would love to sit and listen to his story.

"Oh I have, come to church and no doubt you'll hear some of them. I'm not that good at giving normal services, I usually end up going off on a tangent just telling stories. Anyway I had best get back, but I hope to see you again Larry." Gabriel replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. He might as well try and get the guy to church while he was at it. He did like having a large congregation to talk at every Sunday, he did love an audience after all.

"Yes, you to Gabriel. And thank you, for my sight. You have no idea what you have done for me." Larry responded standing, he would love Gabriel to stay, but no doubt he had other things he needed to do and he couldn't monopolise the man. He also had no idea how he was going to repay from for returning his sight. It was a miracle, well of course it was, it was performed by the messenger of god.

"Just doing what I can, when I can, for those who deserve it." Gabriel replied with a shrug. He didn't do gushing emotional thank you's, he usually ended up leaving Rose with them when any of his parishioners came in to tell him how much his praying and support had helped them get well again.

"I'm not sure I fall into that category, but thank you." Larry stated again. He still could not believe what had happened.

"Your welcome, just do me a favour and make sure you go out to the bunker for a visit okay?" Gabriel responded deciding to make some use of Larry's wish to repay him. He had a feeling that Larry could be of use to his family, and vice versa. The man had been alone for a long time after all.

"Yes I will. That is a small price to pay for being able to see once more." Larry promised with a firm nod. If Gabriel wished him to do it, then he would.

With that, a smile and a wave Gabriel left Larry to learn once again what it was like to see.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The afternoon after Rose, Gabriel and the children had left to return to Sioux Falls to start packing the occupants of the bunker got more visitors. Though this time there was less surprise by the sound of knocking on the door. Mainly cos Dean had called the people on the other side that morning and invited them down. So with a grin and a spring in his step he admitted Bobby and Crowley to what he hoped would be their new home. Dean took great delight in showing them round all the rooms they had found so far. He also enjoyed watching the way Bobby's eyebrows rose when he saw the amount of law books they now had at their disposal. It was definitely a treasure trove and he could see that the older man just wanted to dive in and see what he could find. Dean even showed them the dungeon that Rose may have accidently let slip they had over a beer while she was here. And that room caused Crowley's eyebrow to rise.

"You trying to say this is my room Squirrel? Cos if so I think you'll find it quite hard to keep me in here. Plus I would prefer a view." He said though he stayed well away from the devils trap on the floor. He would prefer not to remember what he used to be.

"Na, I was more thinking of putting you in a cupboard." Dean replied cheekily making those with them roll their eyes at him.

"There are plenty of rooms for you both to choose from." Josie interrupted before Dean and Crowley could get into one of their teasing conversations which she had learnt were actually there way of showing they cared about each other, even if they would both deny it until they were blue in the face.

And so the new arrivals settled in to enjoy some time at the bunker, to see if they wanted to make this place their new home. Bobby wasn't a hundred percent sure about leaving his home, though sure this law and what they could do with it was an amazing thought, but still, his house in Sioux Falls was the one he had shared with his wife, and he wasn't sure he was ready to let that go just yet.

Crowley on the other hand found he liked this new base. It was large enough that he could hide from his 'family' if he wished to, but it also had much law he could read and sort and maybe add to. This was the sort of place he could make a difference to the world, leave behind his contribution and try to make his retribution before he returned to the hell fires he had been made by. Plus it had the added advantage that it seemed granddaddy Winchester was not best pleased to have him around, and while he wasn't one of the boys, Crowley never pasted up the opportunity to annoy a Winchester, it was far too much fun.

* * *

Two days after the arrival of Bobby and Crowley and the bunker had yet another visitor. Dean was wondering if this place was as secret as he thought it should be, but when he opened it to find Larry standing by the door, his eyes clear and no stick in hand, he just smiled and welcomed the man in. Gabriel had told how he had gone to see Larry and fixed his sight, and Dean was glad to have him here. He thought Henry and Josie would like it, and plus the guy probably knew more about this place then any of them did, and that could be useful.

"Henry, I brought you and Josie a present." Larry said as he entered the library and found them both with their heads bent reading through different books.

"Larry, good to see you. There was no need to bring us anything." Henry replied a smile spreading across his face at the sight of the older man. Josie, looking up matched his expression.

"On the contrary, with these I think there was." Larry replied placing the box he had been carrying on the table and pushing it towards his former students.

Opening the box Henry peered inside with a frown when he saw the drawn covers. These looked like some kind of fantasy novels, why would Larry think he should have these? Taking the first on out he turned it round so he could read the blurb on the back out loud.

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths. What is this?" he asked looking up at Larry then turning quickly as he saw Dean move to try and grab the book out of his hand, though the younger man was stopped by his husband grabbing him and holding him back.

"Gimme that." Dean growled while trying to get out of Cas' grasp even if he knew it was a pointless endeavour. He wanted those books burnt, like now.

"Why?" Henry asked very confused now.

"Because it is the first in the Winchester Gospels." Castiel said glaring at Dean to behave. Henry had a right to read those books and see what an amazing job Dean and Sam had done. And Dean looking at Cas, realised there was no way he could say no to him so with a sigh he did just that and stopped struggling in his arms. Though he made sure that Cas knew he was doing it reluctantly. He did not want anyone he knew reading those damn books. They were just plain embarrassing.

"The what?!" Henry exclaimed. Then he remembered Larry mentioning books which his grandsons had been the main focus of and that had been written by a prophet, he guessed these were them.

"I'm not sure about the front cover." He murmured as he turned it over once more to look at the picture of the two men on it.

"I wouldn't read them. They're really boring." Dean tried to say. Anything to stop what was going to happen but one look from Henry and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

Melissa on the other hand walked over to look at the book and smirked at the picture, though she did take not of the name. She would have to look them up on amazon, see if she could get them on her kindle, it would give her something to read during her breaks at work after all. And even if she knew how it all ended, she was sure Sam had missed out some important details during his retelling of his and Dean's adventures.

After the books had been removed to Henry's room where Dean wouldn't be able to get at them and accidently on purpose destroy them, the three men of letters sat down and reminisced about the good old days, and when Bobby and Crowley joined them the talk turned to law, and upon discovering he was a former demon, Crowley found himself being quizzed by Larry who seemed more intrigued than the disgusted he really should have been. Well that was the scholarly types for you. All a little crazy.

* * *

And so the occupants settled down to enjoying their time with each other, with Dean cooking, and once he found it, out in the garage fixing all the cars in the place, Castiel offering his help, though in truth just wanting to be with his husband. Sam and Melissa spending most of their time together to, laughing at shared jokes or staring into each other eyes, and even when they weren't actively doing anything together they sat next to each other, compulsively touching, not that either was truly aware of it. And as for the rest, they spent many hours immersing themselves in the law the bunker had to offer, finding out new things which while they might not have been of the utmost importance, were interesting to know. Though Bobby often caught both Henry and Josie pretending to read some big heavy tome, and yet when he stood behind them he saw they had a supernatural book inside it. Shaking his head he left them to it. It was time they saw what the Winchesters had done to save the world in his mind.

And so it was with this peace that the time passed. But the peace could not last forever, it never does.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

And so as few days turned into a week and all those who had decided to stay permanently at the bunker had gone back to Sioux Falls to pack their stuff, even Bobby had agreed to move some of his law books down and split his time between the two places, they weren't that far away after all and it was sensible to have the bunker as the base for the hunters, though he refused to call it the Bat cave as Dean wanted him to.

As such before they realised it Sam and Melissa's holidays was up and it was time for them to return to the real world. To their real lives of jobs and apartments in town. It was strange, while here they had felt like they were in a bubble, that they could spend all their time together and no one would question the suddenness of that decision. It was just the way things worked. But now they were going to have to re-join the world, and out there they needed to sort out how they would behave. Because there was a prescribed way of behaving in the real world. You met and you dated, for at least six months, then you considered maybe moving in together and then some more time down the road got married. They seemed to have skipped the first part, the dating part, and gone straight to the spending all there time together and planning the rest of their life in each other's arms. And while here it was accepted, hell it seemed to be taken for granted by most people, out in the real world was different. They needed to work out where they were going to go now, because they were going too fast. Running headfirst for the church without spending time getting to know each other. And while before, that hadn't really been a concern, now that they were going to be going home, it hit them both like a ton of bricks or a dose of ice cold water being chucked over their heads.

* * *

And so on their last night together they sat down at the table in the library when those left here were asleep. It was time to face reality.

"So, we leave tomorrow." Sam said as a way to open up the conversation, though after that he had no idea what to say.

"Yes." Melissa agreed with a sad smile on her face as she looked round the room and all the secrets it held. She would be leaving this life and returning to her normal boring one, though she knew she wouldn't be completely gone. Not this time, no this time she would still have a connection here, would still be welcomed if she ever came to visit. It was nice to know she could come back whenever she choose.

"I have to go back to work the day after." Sam tried again, though still he didn't say the words which were on his mind. Something inside of him was screaming at him to stop. To forget normality and just say screw it all, let's get married. But he couldn't do that. That wasn't their life.

"As do I." Melissa replied. She knew what Sam was getting at but she, like him, didn't want to face that reality, even if they had to.

"I want to see you again. Once we leave here." Sam blurted out. It was all he could think to say, he just hoped Melissa understood where he was coming from. That he wasn't implying he thought that what was between them was just a thing while they were here and once they left they would cut all ties.

At those words Melissa smiled. She could see in Sam's face that he was wondering whether he should just go and crawl under a rock for his crass way of saying the words, but she understood what he meant. And as such decided to give him a pass, this time.

"I thought you had invited me out for dinner once this was over?" she replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes as if daring Sam to say he had changed his mind. Not that that was ever going to happen.

"Yes, yeah. Umm, what nights good for you?" Sam asked jumping on the excuse to see her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to cope if he didn't, though he had a feeling that had something to do with the damn cupid who damn god had set on them.

"Friday?" Melissa asked, hoping that her shifts worked that way, cos in truth all she knew about work was what time she needed to be in when she was back, and Friday was a good four days from now.

"Friday sounds good." Sam replied without thought. He would make it good.

At that they both smiled at each with a slightly embarrassed look about how neither of them wanted to leave the others side. But they had to. It was a fact of life that they had to live with, but at least they now had Friday to look forward to, as well as the rest of their night together.

It was almost as if they had that last thought at the same time, as there embarrassed smiled both turned seductive, and as one they leaned into each other and shared a kiss. It started sweet, a perfectly innocent kiss to end their time together on their holiday from who they really were, but it soon turned into so much more, and as such they didn't actually make it to their bedroom.

Sam was just glad Dean wasn't around to see it, that he had gone help pack, cos he knew if his brother had found him and Melissa half undressed sprawled across the table in the library he would never let him live it down.

And Melissa, well she was pretty sure she would never look at this table again, it was surprisingly comfortable to lie on. Hmm, that might be a bit awkward when she came round for family dinners. Not that she cared right now. No right now she had her Sam in her arms, and quite frankly, she couldn't ask for any more.

* * *

It was the perfect way for them to forget what awaited them outside the walls of the bunker, the life that they were so afraid of. And in truth they should be afraid, because as most people's relationships developed over time, at the pace which was right for them, they weren't most people. They were Sam Winchester and Melissa Baeburn, and as such as certain higher power, named God or Chuck whichever you prefer, had taken it upon himself to take great interest in them, deciding they were family. And as such the cupid he had assigned had got rather frustrated with their lack of involvement over the last couple of years. And you really don't want a frustrated cupid, under God's orders, suddenly jumping around in joy at seeing his charges hook up, cos let's be honest, cupids really don't understand the concept of taking things slowly, and this one in particular did not want to mess up such an important assignment this time, he had failed so much already.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So there are only a couple more chapters after this one then an epilogue or two) to round off the story.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was three days. Three days since he had last seen her, and yeah sure he knew in his mind he would be seeing her again the following evening, but right then Sam Winchester was starting to climb the walls. That or contemplating taking up excessive drinking, it always seemed to work for Dean when something was on his mind after all. But no, he couldn't do that. Damn it, this was just plain stupid. Why was he going crazy just because he hadn't seen her? Well he was sure that he could guess the reason for that, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to… but that still didn't answer the question of what this feeling actually was. Whether it was truly his or not. But, oh man, it felt almost like his actual soul was ripping itself apart in an attempt to go to Melissa. He couldn't friggin well think straight.

Therefore that evening instead of driving home from work, purposefully driving out of his way so he went nowhere near where she lived or worked, he found himself outside a small church on the outskirts of town. A church where he knew, while he might not get sympathy, hell he would probably be the butt of every family joke from now until forever, he would get answers. As such he heaved a sigh partly of relief at that idea, and party at his own stupidity, as he turned off the engine.

Getting out of his car he shook his head. It just went to show how bad it had gotten. He was voluntarily going to see Gabriel and giving him ammunition for years to come. But there was no one else to ask. I mean sure he could go speak to Cas, but he knew he would only be able to give him a general idea of what was going on, and both Dean and Rose would just look at him as if he was crazy and tell him to go and get the girl, screw convention. But he needed to know if these feelings were really, deep down, truly his. And there were only two people he knew who could answer that. And one of them would claim ignorance as he didn't interfere. So Gabriel really was the only option left. So straitening his shoulder he walked towards the door.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the altar, reading a copy of the bible with a pencil in hand as he corrected it when he heard the door open. Looking up quickly to see if he needed to jump up and hide the book he saw his visitor was just his brother-in-law. As such went back to his work, waiting until Sam had joined him on the floor before he closed the bible and turned to him with a sunny expression on his face. He didn't know exactly why Sam was here, but he could guess. His wife's older brother had been pissing off his cupid for a while now, no doubt the angel had thrown a party when he and Melissa had got together, and when cupids party, they had a tendency to make the couple there pairing feeling's that much stronger.

"Hey Sammy. What can I do for you today?"

"I want to know about me and Melissa." Sam said without any preamble. He wanted answers, now.

"Surely you're in better position with that one than me kiddo. After all, it is you and Melissa." Gabriel replied waggling his eyebrows at the man next to him while he had a smirk on his face.

"Gabe, please. I need to know if what I'm feeling is all real." Sam practically begged. He was going crazy and he had had enough.

"Oh its real kiddo. Believe me, your feelings are one hundred percent Sam Winchester." Gabriel replied with a wink. It was nothing but the truth after all.

"But… they can't be. I mean, I need to see her so much I'm going crazy. Feeling like this is not … normal." Sam responded with a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to keep himself calm.

"You're a Winchester Sammy boy. Normal? Not really a word which applies to you." Gabriel responded with a shrug, cos really? Did Sam really think that any lasting relationship was going to be normal when he was involved in it?

"But-" Sam tried to say, trying to argue his point only to have the archangel interrupt him.

"No buts. Yes what you're feeling is true, but yes it has also been… enhanced." Gabriel explained in a no nonsense voice. He just wanted to knock Sam and Melissa heads together, I mean seriously what was his brother-in-law doing here, talking to him, when he could be with the woman he loved? Surely that was a no brainer right?

"So what should I do?" Sam asked in a defeated voice. It seemed he had no choice but to follow whatever plan god had laid down for him, again.

"Suck it up and marry the girl. I'm free any day you wish to perform the ceremony." Gabriel replied with a sunny smile which Sam could see held a hint of mischief. Oh god, if he and Melissa got married Gabriel would perform the ceremony, did he really want to be married by Gabriel? I mean seriously?

"Gabriel." He snapped at him. He didn't even want to think of marriage, and now he had put the thought in his head. Great, just fan-freakin-tastic.

"Oh come on Sam. You're not getting any younger, and neither is she. Just accept that you're meant to be together and move on." Gabriel replied with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. What was it with Winchesters and being so bloody stubborn?

"But how do I do that when my feelings are being 'enhanced'?" Sam challenged. He was not just going to meekly go and propose just because Gabriel told him to.

"Look, you go back to spending all your free time with her and dad will decide that the jobs done. Therefore he will re-assign the cupid. Simple as that." Gabriel explained as if he was talking to a child, no actually, Sam was pretty sure that Gabriel was a lot less condescending to Jay and Issy.

"And then what? What happens if we realise that we don't actually like each other?" Sam asked with a growl. He did not like being condescended to.

"Never gonna happen. Believe me. You and Melissa are as bound to each other as Dean and Cas. Your soulmates Sam. nothing will ever change that, ever. You are meant to be together for eternity." Gabriel replied with complete sincerity, changing from annoying brother-in-law to kinda wise old man in the blink of an eye.

"Really?" Sam asked blinking, because sure, he had known the whole soulmate thing, but to hear that he and Melissa had the same sort of bond as Dean and Cas… that was something else. I mean he had watched those two for so long, they were the perfect fit for each other, to think that Gabriel thought he and Melissa were the same, that was kinda… mind-blowing in some way. As well as kind of scary.

"Oh yeah Sammy, so take my advice. Just give in, believe me, once you do, it's the best feeling in the world." Gabriel replied with an understanding smile on his face and a feeling in his eyes that Sam always associated to when Gabriel looked at his sister, or talked about her it seemed. It was a look of complete love and devotion.

"Okay. Thanks Gabe." Sam nodded after a beat of silence as he thought over the words. He had got his answers, he loved Melissa, he really did.

"It's what I'm here for, plus I can say I had a hand in getting you two lovebirds together now. I do love having one over on Rosie. She's been holding the Dean and Cassie thing for far too long." Gabriel responded with a smirk, and Sam opened his mouth to ask but then thought better of it. Best to stay away from Rose and Gabe's relationship, though they too had a perfectness together, even if Sam couldn't understand it, he could see it.

With that Gabriel went back to correcting the bible leaving Sam to get up and leave thinking over his brother-in-law's words. Maybe he was right. I mean they knew that they were going to be together, so why were they trying to obey some laws which didn't really apply to them? Maybe he and Melissa should think about moving this forwards some more. Somehow. But Sam really wasn't sure how to even broach such a conversation with Melissa.

Plus there was still something niggling at him. Something that made him unsure about taking that next step. Something that was stopping him from jumping headfirst into what he had been thinking he wanted for the last year or so. True love and a relationship to match.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the penultimate chapter (excluding epilogue). I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Sam left the church rather than head to his car he stood there for a second staring up at the darkening sky. He still had questions, doubts. Not of Gabriel's words, he had long since learnt to trust the former archangel, but still… with a shake of his head he turned to the house connected to the church. Maybe his niece and nephew could take his mind of whatever thoughts where going through it now. And failing that he was sure that Rose would make him talk, not that he was sure he wanted to do that.

But as he approached the door it opened and his brother stepped out.

"Sammy." Dean said with a smile when he saw him, but as he got closer he caught sight of his face his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Sam's arm, turning him round back towards the impala which Sam was wondering how the hell he had managed to miss.

"Get in." Dean said once they got to the car.

"What? Where are we going Dean?" Sam asked completely confused by Dean's behaviour.

"Somewhere where you can tell me all about it." Dean responded with a shrug as if it was obvious. Sam on the other hand had his mouth drop open, for two reasons. One Dean **wanted** to talk, and two Dean wanted to **talk**. It was at that point that Sam realised he should probably get into the car as Dean already was, and he even had the engine running.

"About what?" Sam asked once he was sat beside his brother, pretending he had no idea what Dean was talking about. It worked for his brother most of the time, maybe it would work just as well for him.

"Whatever it is that's making you get wrinkles." Dean replied with a smirk to Sam as he drove, of course Sam had only one response for that, and that was his patented bitchface.

* * *

Dean drove to the nearest bar. It was a place he and Cas had already started frequenting fairly regularly. I mean sure the bunker was big, but it still contained Henry, Josie, Bobby and Crowley and while sure, the last two weren't really a problem, none of them had really found there feet just yet with the new place and the new family members. He occasionally needed to get out, away from all the books that everyone seemed to be reading constantly. He usually had Cas with him and the bar staff had come to know them as Rose and Gabriel's brothers, thus leaving them be. But this time Cas had been grabbed by Henry and Josie wanting him to go over some stuff they had found about angels, so Dean was alone. Which it seemed was a good thing considering the look on his brother's face. Now how to get Sammy to talk? Cos usually he was the one all for it and Dean was the reluctant one.

"Sit." Dean ordered pointing at a back booth before making his way to the bar and getting a couple of beers. Hmm, he could always get Sam drunk, that usually worked with him. Though hopefully he wouldn't have to, he didn't want to have to call Cas to come and get them after all.

"Right, so talk." He said once he sat next to Sam and gave him one of the beers.

"It's Melissa." Sam replied with a sigh as he took a gulp of beer. He was kinda glad Dean had brought him here and wanted to talk. He realised that Dean just might be able to give him advice on what was going on in his head now. He hoped so anyway.

"What about her?" Dean asked surprised that Sam was having problems with the woman. They had seemed so sorted when they were at the bunker after all.

"I love her." Sam replied with a smile he couldn't stop forming on his lips as he said the words which had been burning inside of him for days.

"Well that's a good thing Sammy." Dean responded with a puzzled look. Why was being in love with the woman who so obviously loved him back a bad thing?

"Dean… the last time I felt like this, she died." Sam replied in a quiet tone. He wasn't sure he could truly voice his fears, but surely Dean would understand. I mean he loved Cas right? He would get where he was coming from with this, especially with their life.

"Melissa ain't Jess, Sam. Times different now, it's not gonna happen again." Dean replied gently when he realised just what was on his brother's mind. Of course he was worried about loving another woman after… that. But this time there were no demons to take her away from him, hell god was even the one setting them up.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked looking at Dean with the same hopeful eyes he used to have when he was little and he was waiting for Dean to tell him everything was gonna be alright and he would fix everything.

"Because god is on our side." Dean smirked in reply. I mean if that wasn't enough to tell Sam that Melissa wasn't gonna die, then he really had no clue what would.

"Dean." Sam started with a frown. But he couldn't continue, he knew, academically his brothers argument was a good one. God was on their side, he had in fact gone to a lot of trouble to get him and Melissa together, especially for someone who didn't interfere, but even that thought didn't have the power to stop his fears.

"I just I don't know if I can do it again." He finally finished with. Dean had sat there waiting for him to continue, he would not prod, he knew his brother would talk when he had worked out his thoughts himself.

"Listen to me Sam. It's worth it, believe me. Every moment with the one you love is worth any pain." Dean replied with such sincerity Sam turned to look him in the eye. He could see that Dean believed every word of that.

"But, it's so sudden." Sam argued, though even to him it sounded weak. He could see in Dean's eyes the thing he wanted, the thing he was starting to think that he could have, that he could let himself have.

"It's always sudden Sammy. Even if you're too stubborn to realise you love the other." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Speaking from experience, hu?" Sam asked with a smirk of his own at his brother, trying to lighten the mood.

"Something like that. You need to just take the leap." Dean replied with a genuine smile making Sam smile in return. Maybe Dean was right.

"Hmm, okay." He responded, still not sure if he could. If he could take that final step with his heart once more. It had been so long since he had last given it to someone after all.

With that Dean thankfully changed the subject to the hunt he and Cas were going on in the morning. And Sam sitting next to him smiled as he heard the genuine feeling his brother had for his husband in his voice. And for the first time he started to think about how one day it could be him speaking that way about Melissa, if he took the advice he was being given by his family. If he let her completely into his heart.

* * *

Gabriel was still sat on the floor with the bible still in hand when the door opened once more, though this time it was Melissa who walked through it making him smirk.

"You know I'm thinking of starting an advice column, maybe calling it Ask Auntie Gabriella." Gabriel said in a casual tone as he put the book to the side and stared at Melissa as she sat down opposite him.

"But isn't that kinda part of your job? Giving advice?" Melissa asked watching him as he rested his chin on his hands and staring at her as if she had his full attention. Hmm, she wasn't sure she wanted Gabriel's full attention. There was still something about him which had her in awe of his power.

"Sure, though usually not so much with relationships. Seems people think I was a goody-to-shoes before I met Rose and fell in love." Gabriel replied with a shrug and a roll of his eyes at the stupidity of the human race as a whole.

"How shockingly wrong can people get." Melissa responded. She had managed to read a few of the supernatural books by now, and she had read about the trickster Dean and Sam had fought who was in truth the archangel opposite her.

"You know it. So you want to tell me why you're here? Or shall we skip that and I'll just give you the same advice I gave Sammy boy?" Gabriel asked straightening up. He knew why she was there after all, so no point beating round the bush.

"What did you tell him?" Melissa asked curious now. So Sam had been to see Gabriel as well had he? Was it for the same reason she was here? Because she couldn't seem to get him out of her head, and she knew that she needed to be with him? That their decision to go slow was one she was finding she couldn't actually deal with?

"To suck it up and get on with it. You two are destined to be together forever, and I mean forever, you'll share a heaven and everything. So really no point fighting it is there?" Gabriel replied simply. At least Melissa seemed more open to the idea than Sam had. That was good, one of them needed to take the initiative in their relationship, he was not going to be their couples councillor. No way on earth was he ever taking that role.

"I guess not." Melissa agreed with a nod. It seemed that what she was feeling was right then. She wasn't just a crazy stalker, always good to know. And was there really any point in fighting it when they knew what the outcome was going to be? I mean, really? She was a doctor, she saw people die every day, and she had learnt that she needed to live for the moment. At least now she knew that she and god were in agreement.

"Good. Now out. I want to get this bible finished before dinner." Gabriel replied when she just sat there staring into space. She had her answers, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was the sound of a certain impala returning up the road. If she moved it, she might just be able to have it out with Sam sooner than she thought.

With a nod of her head Melissa smiled and rose, turning to walk out the door of the church. It seemed she had some planning to do. She had to work out how to start the conversation she knew she and Sam needed to have, but at least she had until tomorrow night to work on it.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello all. I would like to thank sarahmichellegellarfan1 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here it is. The last chapter, only the epilogue to go after this.**

 **I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favoured this story, and the two which preceded it.** **Your support and encouragement is as always awesome, so thank you.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

As Sam got out of the car his mind had gone back to thinking about what Dean had said, and what Gabriel had said. He really did want to be with Melissa, it was just… he wasn't sure he could do it. Looking up at the church as an automatic reaction he saw the door open, but Sam didn't think anything of it. He guessed it was just Gabriel going back home or something. But as he watched he realised the person coming out of the church was most definitely not Gabriel. It was Melissa, and she looked even more beautiful than she had the last time he had seen.

"Hey Sam." Melissa said once she had stood there blinking for a second to make sure she wasn't imagining the man in front of her. Well it seemed that she wasn't going to have time to make careful plans then. Okay, she could do this on the fly, sure, she hoped.

"Mel." Sam whispered as she walked to stand in front of him and his eyes took in all she was. Without thought he reached out for her hand, holding it tight as if he didn't want to let her go again. And in that moment he knew that was the truth. It was time to take that leap, to be with the woman he loved.

"Can we talk?" Melissa asked, unsure of what to say, but knowing she did not want to have this conversation in full sight of Dean, she knew that much, especially as he had got out of car and was leaning against it with a smug look on his face.

"Sure, hmm, this way." Sam replied turning to the left of the church where there was a path that led to a wooded area behind it. The children had found it within seconds of moving there and when he had come to help the family unpack, they had insisted on showing it to him. He never thought he would be so grateful to them for that.

Finally they got to a small clearing which had a suitably positioned log so they could sit and talk and Sam knew he could put the moment off no longer, it was time to take the plunge.

"So…" He started to say, but could think of no other words to continue with making Melissa smile softly at him.

"Sam, you and I know both know that 'us', isn't exactly normal, right?" She said into the silence. One of them needed to start this conversation after all.

"Well yeah, I guess." Sam replied with a ruthful smile on his face as he thought about that sentence. he doubted anything in his life could be truly described as normal, well expect his job, and in all honesty, that was kinda boring.

"So why are we trying to make be? I love you Sam and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that and I don't need time to discover it." Melissa responded taking a deep breath. It was time to lay it all out on the table. See where they could go from here.

"We hardly know each other Mel." Sam argued back. He was kinda shocked by her declaration, but then he guessed he really shouldn't be. Because however much he could sit there and say they didn't know each other, he knew she would always say what she truly felt, and tell him the truth, why should this situation be any different for her? But no matter, he needed to stop procrastinating and man up. Tell her he felt the same way.

"We have the rest of our lives to find that out. I just want to be with you Sam." Melissa responded in earnest, taking his hands in hers and starring into his eyes hoping she had just made a massive mistake. What if Gabriel had been wrong?

"So do I. I love you to Melissa." Sam replied with a confidence he wasn't completely sure he felt, but knew he wanted to. He did love this woman, and he was going to have to trust that nothing would happen to her. Oh god, it had better not.

"What are we going to do now?" Melissa asked through the smile which had broken out on her face at his words. She was so glad they were on the same page, she couldn't wait to start there life together.

"Well I guess we had better start looking for a house. I'm thinking this side of town, closer to the family?" Sam suggested smiling in turn at her happy expression. What would be, would be, at least he had her at his side.

"That sounds perfect." Melissa replied smiling up at him, love shining from her eyes to match that in his. With that Melissa and Sam found themselves kissing each other with not just passion, but warmth and love as well. and Sam, having Melissa back in his arms, found an inner peace he didn't even know could exist, he had taken that leap and Dean was right. it was worth anything, to feel this happy.

* * *

They were still kissing, gently getting to know the one they had just pledged to spend the life with, when they heard a yell of "uncle Sammy, auntie Mel." Through the trees followed by the sound of two pairs of running feet.

Pulling apart Sam looked down at the woman with him and spoke with a ruthful smile on his lips.

"That had nothing to do with me." Sam said quickly, hoping Melissa didn't get the wrong idea about why the children were calling her auntie all of a sudden. Damn his siblings, he was going to murder them one day if they weren't careful.

But before Melissa could reply that she was quite happy with being his niece and nephew's auntie the children were in front of them, massive grins on there faces at having achieved their objective of finding the grown-ups.

"Mummy wants to know if you both want dinner. Cos if you do she's just about to plate up." Isobel announced when she stopped in front of her uncle, pulling Jay to a stop with her.

"Hey Issy, Jay. Sounds good." Sam replied looking at Melissa who nodded happily. She would love to spend more time with Sam's family, a family which was already starting to feel like hers too.

With that Sam and Mel got up off the log and each of them took hold of a child's hand, Sam holding Isobel's and Melissa holding Jay's, the two children between them as they had refused to let go of each other, and they started walking back to the house.

"Issy, Did your mom tell you to call Melissa auntie Mel?" Sam asked looking down at the little girl with a smile on his face to make sure she didn't think she was in trouble.

"no grandpa did. he said you were going to get married and have babies so we would have cousins. I can't wait to have cousins." Issy replied with a sunny smile of excitement as she imparted this news.

And Sam, closing his eyes briefly wondered if he was even surprised any more by anything God did. opening them again he looked over at Melissa, but instead of seeing the resigned exasperation he felt for god meddling in there lives in her eyes, he saw instead an excitement similar to that of Issy's. And at that he smiled, and maybe a little bit of that excitement made its way into his expression, though it sure was a lot to take in. But they were happy and he loved her and she loved him. And really, what more could they want from life than that?


	33. Epilogue

**Hello my dears. Well here it is, the final chapter, the epilogue. I would once again like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured this story, and I would really like to thank those of you who have reviewed. All of you have stuck with me through all three of the stories in this series and for that I am truly grateful. Your continued support and encouragement was amazing, and I hope you all enjoyed reading theses stories as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

 **So for the final time, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was late Christmas night and the Winchester siblings and their respective partners were lounging around on the couches Dean and Cas had had put into the TV room in the bunker. They were all too full of good food to really move, though they did still have the energy to throw the occasional piece of popcorn at each other to accent whatever point they had decided to try to make.

Everyone else in the bunker had long since gone to bed, leaving the six to their own devices. Dean had wanted to watch a movie, and everyone else had agreed. Rose so much so she went and made some popcorn for the event. But as usual none of them could decide on one movie to watch, and as such had ended up just sitting round, eating popcorn and drinking beer, while they talked of inconsequential things.

They discussed Sam and Melissa's up and coming wedding, which Gabriel was pleased, and even slightly honoured, to be performing, not that anyone other than Rose would ever know that. And they discussed, well Dean suggested, it was time Gabe and Rose thought of having another child. He wanted more babies he could play with, and as he and Cas wouldn't be having another, he was all for his sister doing so, and once they were married, Sam and Mel as well. He couldn't wait to have a massive family around them, pulling them all closer together. But on this Gabriel stayed silent, mainly because Dean was, it seemed, reiterating his dads own words from earlier that day. Which no doubt meant this time next month he and Rose would be once again future parents. Which in truth they would both be happy about.

But when a lull in the conversation came Dean turned from his position lying against his husband to look at his sister who was curled up in the lap of hers with her eyes closed.

"So what's next on the save the world tour?" He asked, he knew she wasn't sleeping after all.

"No idea." Rose hummed in reply. She was so relaxed and warm right now, she never wanted to move.

"What? Don't lie." Dean bitched at her, throwing popcorn with amazing accuracy such that it hit her nose making her open her eyes and glare at him.

"Oh she's not lying Dean-o. From here on out, whatever happens is as new to us as it is to you." Gabriel replied before Rose could come up with some scathing put down for her brother. He really didn't want them bickering right now, he was enjoying the peace and calm of being with his family.

"So there's no more TV show knowledge?" Sam asked joining the conversation now it seemed that it was actually going to make sense and not just be Dean and Rose verbally sparing with each other.

"Nope, just my usual archangel information." Gabriel replied with a smirk on his face which made both Sam and Melissa warily. After all some of Gabriel's archangel information was bad enough.

"And my female intuition." Rose added giving Dean a smug smile as if to say 'so there'.

"We're doomed." Was Dean response with a world weary sigh.

"Hey." Rose replied, throwing popcorn back at her brother. but unlike him she had not had millions of years practise at throwing things at siblings. As such her aim was wide, and instead of getting Dean she got Castiel right between the eyes making him frown at her and Dean chuckle before he turned and kissed the spot all better for his husband.

"But you know, it'll be nice, all of us moving forwards together, as a family." Rose continued in a different tone, turning to smile at her brothers and their partners, and finally at the man she loved in whose arms she lay.

And that was something everyone agreed on. Together they could accomplish anything, because with the ones they loved at there side they ruled the world.

And rule they did. The Winchesters carried on marching through life, saving people in their own various different ways. And while yes, there were times when they needed to stand all together to defeat some evil, they never had a problem with that. And when they became to old to be on the front line, the next generation of Winchesters, led by Isobel, took up the mantel lain on there shoulders gladly.

And as such the Winchesters fought on.

THE END

* * *

 **So that's it. Once again thank you (I really don't think I can say that enough) for all your support, but that's it. Its over now. I hope you enjoyed it all.**


End file.
